Cardfight Vanguard! ROYAL FLUSH!
by Kyledude788
Summary: A mysterious cardfighter named, Shin, has sign in to the popular private academy school, Golden Eye Academy. It was the No.1 academy in Japan. Then, he met a team of evil called, Arcana Blaze Councilers. They are causing the Academy horrible. So, it's up to Shin to stop them and save the academy. All the info can be found right here:
1. The Mysterious Cardfighter

In the park with the sunset setting down, there is a Vanguard battle. It was located on the basketball court. Bunch of people are watching an amazing battle. There are 2 players battling. One side is a street ganger, the other is a mysterious man who is wearing a black armor with a purple cape. The ganger was really confused in the beginning and thinking that why is that mysterious man is cosplaying. Before the game started, a bunch of street gangers are bullying 5 innocent kids. Then, the mysterious man came in and try to stop them. To stop them, they have to fight playing Cardfight Vanguard. Right now, the battle was becaming tense.

On the ganger's field, he has Narukami, Eradicators:

**_Hand: 6  
><em>****_Front Row: Barrage Eradicator, Zion/Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon/None  
><em>****_Back Row: Steel-blooded Eradicator, Shuki/None/None  
><em>****_Damage: Eradicator, Lorentz Force Dragon (D), Certain Kill Eradicator, Ouei (U), Eradicator, Dragon Mage (U), Worm Toxin Eradicator, Seiobo (U)_**

On the mysterious man's field, he has Shadow Paladin. But, it looks like his deck is kinda mixed up:

_**Hand: 4  
><strong>__**Front Row: Demon World Castle, Fatalita/Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom/Darkness Revenger, Rugos  
><strong>__**Back Row: Black Sage, Charon/Crisis Revenger, Fritz/None  
><strong>__**Damage: Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod (D), Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom (D), Awaking Revenger (U), Dark Revenger, Mac Lir (U)**_

At the moment, it's the ganger's turn. "Alright, stand and draw!" He looked at the mysterious man who he's giving the ganger an evil look. The ganger became very mad and yelled, "I don't even know about you. But, I'm going to take you down buddy. No matter what, you're going to be a dirty meat."

The mysterious man then gives him an evil smirk. "Dirty meat, you say? Well unfortunetly, you're the meat who's going to be dirty. Beside, I want to add some sauce with it. Care for a tomato sauce?" That made the ganger's teeth grinded.

"Okay, you asked for it! Dragon of the thunder heavy fists. Smash this guy with that weird black costume he's wearing into pieces. Come on! I BREAKRIDE! Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon **[Grade 3, 11000 Power]**!"

The lighting strikes on Vowing Saber Dragon and Gauntlet Buster Dragon appears with electricity coming through his knuckles.

"Haha. Now, here comes the fun part. Breakride skill. I give Gauntlet 10000 power and I retire one of your rear-guards. Say goodbye to Fatalita!"

The thunder from the sky hits Fatalita which its body crumble in pieces and fades away.

"Alright! Since he's out, it activates Gauntlet's skill, LIMIT BREAK! It gains 3000 Power plus a critical. And that's not all. Counterblast 2! I retire Charon and then, LIMIT BREAK ONE MORE!"

"Hmmm. So the breakride skill from Vowing sword eliminated Fatalita, then you use Gauntlet's skill to retire Charon. Since that's two units, your Gauntlet then gains...6000 power and 2 critical? Heh, that doesn't scratch a mark on me."

"You wanna scratch, buddy? Fine! I'll give you a scratch. A DEADLY ONE. Call! Lightning Blade Eradicator, Jeem **[Grade 2, 8000 Power, 5000 Shield]**, Stone Bullet Eradicator, Houki **[Grade 0, 6000 Power, 10000 Shield]**! With the boost from Houki, Jeem attacks Mordred Phantom. Jeem gains additionally 3000 Power if you have 2 or less rear-guard units."

"No guard." **[Lightning Blade Eradicator, Jeem (8000+3000 Power) + Bullet Eradicator, Houki (6000 Power) = 17000 on Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom (11000 Power)]**

**Damage Check: Abyss Freezer (Draw)**

"Draw Trigger. I give 5000 Power to Mordred and I draw." The mysterious man then grinned wickedly.

"Then with the boost of Shuki, Zion attacks Rugos. Since I retired 2 of your units, Shuki gains 6000 Power due to his skill. Then counterblast! Zion gains 3000 Power!"

"Hmph. Don't guard. Rugos is retired." **[Barrage Eradicator, Zion (10000+3000 Power) + Steel-blooded Eradicator, Shuki (7000+3000 x 2 Power) = 26000 on Darkness Revenger, Rugos (10000 Power)]**

"Alright! This is the final attack! Gauntlet, destroy him!" **[Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon (11000+3000 x 4 Power) = 23000 on Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom (11000 Power)]**

The dragon flies to the air and then about to strikes down towards Mordred.

"Hmph, what are you going to do about it?"

The mysterious man slowly reach for the 3rd card in his hand. When he touches it, he quickly grabs it and reveal it to the ganger.

"Perfect guard." **[+Dark Revenger, Mac Lir (Cannot be hit) = Cannot be hit]**

The ganger went shocked as he was so close to winning. "Grrr. Twin drive check." **Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld [No trigger], Zephyr Eradicator, Hayate [Stand Trigger]: **"Hehehehahaha! I got a stand trigger. All effects goes to Jeem. Now, here comes the final stage. Jeem, attack!"

"Guard! Branbau Revenger, Abyss Freezer" **[****Lightning Blade Eradicator, Jeem (8000+5000+3000 Power) = 16000 on Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom (11000 Power) ****+ 10000 = 21000 Power]**

"Damn it. I was so close. I end my turn."

_**The Ganger's Field:  
><strong>_**_Hand: 6  
><em>****_Front Row: Barrage Eradicator, Zion/Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon/Lightning Blade Eradicator, Jeem  
><em>****_Back Row: Steel-blooded Eradicator, Shuki/None/Bullet Eradicator, Houki  
><em>****_Damage: Eradicator, Lorentz Force Dragon (D), Certain Kill Eradicator, Ouei (D), Eradicator, Dragon Mage (U), Worm Toxin Eradicator, Seiobo (U)_**

"Aw, man. He was so close there."

"Don't worry. You can survive this."

The ganger then look at his hand as he has 6 cards to defend himself. He is all sweaty from his final attack. The mysterious went silence as he stand his units and draw. Then, he looks at the ganger with an evil stare.

"I'm very sorry for you to say this but...your time is finished!"

"WHAT?"

"Now, let me show you that darkness that gives you nightmares." The mysterious man said in the deep voice which gives the ganger the creeps.

"Rise from the darkness realm! Bow down to the queen of fears! Enter the black field! BREAKRIDE! Blackjack of Shadows, Jinri **[Grade 3, 11000 Power]**!"

The powerful dark aura erupting from the ground as the beautiful female, Jinri, enter the fights.

"Wo, wo, wo, wait! What is that unit!?" The ganger was surprised as he looked at Jinri.

The member of the gang were very shocked and began to gossip, "Dude, what he is have there?"

"Is that a new card?"

"I've never heard of that in my life."

"If this is the new card, shouldn't the company put it in a booster pack?"

"Hmm. Looks like you guys are shocked about my card. This is going to be fun. Breakride skill, Counterblast. Superior call, Moonlight Witch, Vaha **[Grade 2, 9000 Power, 5000 Shield]** and gains 5000 Power . Then, I call Darkness Revenger, Rugos **[Grade 2, Power 10000, Shield 5000]**. Rugos attack Jeem."

"I don't guard. Jeem is retired." **[Darkness Revenger, Rugos (10000 Power) on Lightning Blade Eradicator, Jeem (8000 Power)]**

"Moonlight Witch, Vaha attacks your vanguard." **[Moonlight Witch, Vaha (9000+5000 Power) = 14000 on Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon (11000 Power)]**

"I guard with Eradicator, Demolition Dragon." **[+5000 = 16000 Power]**

"Well then. With the boost from Fritz, Jinri! Blast him into pieces!" **[Blackjack of Shadows, Jinri (11000+2000 Power) + Crisis Revenger, Fritz (6000 Power) = 19000 on Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon (11000 Power)]**

"Heh, you're just out of luck. Perfect guard." **[+**Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld **(Cannot be hit) = Cannot be hit]**

"Twin drive. First check." **Nullity Revenger, Masquerade [No trigger] **"Second check." **Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod [No trigger]**

"Ha, you're just out of luck. Too bad you're going to be beaten up, fella. Looks like it's my turn."

"I DON'T THINK SO!"

"Huh?"

"When there's light, darkness will cover it. When there's fear, darkness will rise. Sacrifice their souls and use it to regain power. Jinri, ROYAL FLUSH!" The mysterious man graps his hand roughly and Jinri let out the dark aura from her.

"Eh, Royal what?"

Then, the top 5 cards from the mysterious man's deck flew up and placed hovering in rows. The 5 cards reveals.

**Darkness Maiden, Macha [Grade 2], Dark Revenger, Mac Lir [Grade 1], Abyss Healer [Grade 0], Labyrinth Revenger, Arawn [Grade 3], Darkness Revenger, Rugos [Grade 2] = Total Grade: 8**

"HIT!"

Then, the cards went back to the deck and the deck shuffled by itself.

"Wha...what...what's going on?"

"I sacrifies Rugos and Vaha. From the deck, I can superior call a Grade 2 or higher unit to the open rear-circle. Superior call! Dark Mage, Badhabh Caar **[Grade 3, 9000 Power]**, and gains 10000 power."

"EH? 10000 POWER?"

"Dude, that's a dangerious skill." One of the gangs was very shocked.

"Not yet, Badhabh Caar skill activates. I look at the top of my deck. If it's a Shadow Paladin unit, I can superior call." The mysterious grabbed the top and flipped it. The card reveals Crisis Revenger, Mana. "A Shadow Paladin unit. Which means I can superior call. Crisis Revenger, Mana **[Grade 2, 8000 Power, 5000 Shield] **and use it's skill." Then, he grabbed his deck to search a Grade 1 or less unit with "Revenger" in it's name. I found one and use it. "Superior call, Transient Revenger, Masquerade **[Grade 1, 7000 Power, 5000 Shield]**!"

"Oh damn. That's one of a heck combo you got!"

"What's wrong? Getting scared right now?" The mysterious man then gives the ganger an evil and scary laugh which gives the ganger chills in his body.

"Enough with this. Boost from Masquerade, Mana attacks." **[Crisis Revenger, Mana (8000) + Transient Revenger, Masquerade (7000) = 15000 on Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon (11000 Power)]**

**Damage Check: Ceremonial Bonfire Eradicator, Castor [No Trigger]**

"Now, for the final attack! Badhabh Caar, finish this!" **[Badhabh Caar (**9000+10000 Power) = 19000 on Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon (11000 Power)]****

The ganger then freaked out in defeat. "There's no way I can't guard that!"

**Damage Check:** **Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon [No Trigger]**

"The battle is over."

_**The Mysterious Man's Field:  
><strong>__**Hand: 4  
><strong>__**Front Row: Crisis Revenger, Mana/Blackjack of Shadows, Jinri/Badhabh Caar  
><strong>__**Back Row: Transient Revenger, Masquerade/Crisis Revenger, Fritz/None  
><strong>__**Damage: Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod (D), Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom (D), Awaking Revenger (D), Dark Revenger, Mac Lir (U), Abyss Freezer (U)**_

The ganger then fell down and landed on his bottom as he felt defeat. The mysterious man walk a little close and look starely at him.

"Now, you better not mess with those kids ever again you hear me." The ganger nodded as he felt scared. "NOW, SCRAM!" The ganger stand up and runs away from him. The mysterious man looks at the gang giving them a death glare which makes them run away also. 5 kids are finally safe as they run up to him. They all smiling to him. "Thank you, mister." One of the kids said.

The mysterious man placed his hand to the kid and said, "No pleasure. I hate when young kids are threatened by horrible monsters. Don't worry. If there's something went happen bad, I'll be in it." The kids cheered and then wants to play with him.

45 minutes later, the mysterious man walking on the sidewalks passing building by building. But what surprising is than the mysterious man didn't wear the black costume. He's now wearing ordinary clothes. He was walking happily then suddenly, he felt a little vibrate from his deck case. He grabs and opens the top. Then things went surprisely, a card flew out from the case to the air and transform into a beautiful, red-haired girl. She floats down slowly to the ground and makes a smile to the mysterious man.

"That's was very kind of you saving those kids from those gangbangers, Shin." The girl said.

Shin. The name of the mysterious man. He's half-Korean, half-Japanese. He been playing Cardfight Vanguard at young age. Shin then smiled back and reply to the girl, "I can't let these kids getting threatened by them, Jinri. They'll be hurt without my help." The girl's name, Jinri, was the one that has a special ability to transform herself into a card on condition. The secret about her, she was a lifeform created by scientist in Korea. Shin knows all of it when she was 14. They don't want that secret to be spread or else, something will get worse.

Jinri places her finger on her right temple as she's thinking, "Say Shin, wanna grab some beef bowls?"

"Sure, I just getting so hungry." Shin smiles. Both of them went to place where they can eat beef bowls.

* * *

><p><strong>Featured Character:<strong>

Name: Tokayoku Shin Myung-Sun

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Deck: Multi-Decks

Avatar: Jin-Ri


	2. Welcome to Golden Eyes Academy

It's already night-time. Shin and Jinri are in their single bedroom where they can both share. They have a single bed, so they can sleep together. Shin and Jinri are couples. But, their secret is Jinri is Shin's adopted sister. It was happened 2 years when Jinri announce Shin that she wanted to be with Shin more than a brother. Then, Shin accepted. So now, they're boyfriend and girlfriend. Back where they're doing, Jinri was folding their uniforms to prepare while Shin is on his computer researching about the academy. The academy is called, Golden Eye Academy. It's the No.1 famous interracial academy in Japan. It accepts any students from different countries and Cardfight Vanguard which is good for Shin.

Jinri finished folding the clothes. She went to Shin and sit on the bed right next to him. "So, what's the academy like?"

Shin answered,"Well, there are a lot of stuff about the academy."

"Like what?" Jinri said

Shin read the first part,"The academy is really huge size of a college, they 3 apartment that looks like a 4-star, a huge cafeteria with a lot of restaurant, and lots of great stuffs."

"Ooh, that's interesting. What about the descriptions?" Jinri asked

"Um, the academy uniform color code is black and gold. I don't know why gold will be the color code. It's weird" Shin answered while reading the 2nd part.

"Gold looks very good. It's a perfect combination with the color black." She laid her head on Shin's left shoulder to get comfort. "What else?"

Shin read the 3rd part,"The Golden Blaze Academy is an interracial academy so, it accepts students from any countries. You're Korean, Jinri. So that means, you're accepted."

"Yeah, I'm so happy they have that to the academy." Jinri happily said.

"And here's the last part. The academy also accepts Cardfight Vanguard which is awesome. I can play Vanguard with anyone and make new friends." Shin finally read the last part.

Jinri then felt worried. "That's great but, what happen when I turn into a Vanguard card, they want to know my secret."

Shin thinks about that. He is the only one that knows her secret. So, he tries to find out what to do. "Don't worry. I'll think about that."

Jinri smiled. Shin then look at the time and it was almost 10. So, he turns off his computer and puts it on the table right next to him. Jinri and Shin lay down and look at each other. They both give a sweet peck on each others lips.

"Goodnight, Shin."

"Goodnight, Jinri."

Both snuggled each other and went to their fantasies.

In the morning, Shin and Jinri already dressed up and finished eating their breakfast. Now, both of them and their mom went inside the dark-red car. They fastened their seatbelts and check their stuffs if somethings missing.

Their mom, Kim Myung-Ri, looked back to check to see Shin and Jinri, "You guys ready?"

Both of them heard her. They faces her and nodded.

Kim Myung-Ri smiled, "Alright. By the way, I going to get the slip tomorrow about you bout are going to live there. You said it was a beautiful place, right?"

"Right."

"Okay, time to go them." Myung-Ri started the car as she drive to the academy.

36 minutes later, Shin and Jinri are already in the academy. Myung-Ri already left driving to her job. The both are now walking to the counseling office to get their room schedule. They were surprised as they thought the academy was amazing. There's a lot of people wearing their uniforms, the places are very beautiful to hang out, and the inside part of the buildings were neat and creative. They started to like this.

Later on, they're now in the counseling office. Shin talked to one of the councilors. "Um, excuse me ma'am."

A blonde hair female councilor who's in her 40's came in. "Yes, may I help you?"

"We're new students to the academy and we want to ask that if you have our room schedules." Shin said

"Room schedules, huh. Alright. What's your names?" The counciler said as she went on her computer

Shin gives her their names. "My name is Tokayoku Shin Myung-Sun and this is my sister, Jinri Myung-Sun."

While the counciler searching their names, she asked a simple question to Shin. "Tokayoku Shin Myung-Sun and Jinri Myung-Sun. I have got one thing to say. One of your names is Japanese and the other sound Korean."

"Well, I'm Japanese-Korean if I call." Shin answered

"So, you're Japanese-Korean mixed. Well, I'll accept that. Okay, Shin Myung-Sun and Jinri Myung-Sun. I found both of your class schedules. Enjoy and welcome to Golden Eye Academy." The counciler found their name and gives the schedule to them.

"Thank you, Miss." Shin and Jinri both bow down to the councilor and left the counseling office.

Few minutes later, they're now in the hallway. They both check each other schedules and looks like there going to 5 out of 8 periods together. While they're walking on, a lot of the boys are staring at Jinri cause of 2 reasons: 1. Jinri is the beautiful new girl in their first sight. Most of them drools and even trying to stalk her, and 2. Shin is holding Jinri's hand. He knows that they are stalking her. Few of the boys realized he's Jinri's boyfriend. So, they moved away from them.

Shin really hates when these guys stalking on her girlfriend. If any guy tries to catch her, he will beat the heck out of them by playing Vanguard or beating them up with his bare hands. He's very protective to her cause she's his girlfriend and a sister in the same time. So later on, he gives the guys the evil glare which makes them walk away.

Jinri look at Shin ad ask, "Shin, why are the guys staring at me?"

"It nothing you want to know." Shin madly said as he doesn't want her to know the guys are stalking her.

The both continued to walk. They're looking for their 1st period class, Room 205. They passed Room 200 through 204 until they found Room 205.

Shin looked at his and Jinri's schedule and then looked straight to the Room #. He then said, "Room 205, Ms. Yanata. So, this is our chemistry class."

"I wonder if she's nice." Jinri thinks.

"I hope so. Come on, let's go inside." Shin and Jinri then went inside Room 205. Inside, there were amount of 35 students in there. Jinri was a little bit shy to talk with new people. Shin was looking around as he saw test tubes, sinks, lab tables, and most importantly for this subject, Chemicals.

"Hello, are you two new here?" A girl with a black lab suit walked up to them. She gives them a sweet smile.

"Um, yes. Yes we are." Shin answered.

"In that case, welcome to Golden Eye Academy. I'm Lisa RonBelle. A 2nd-year student in this academy." Lisa introduce herself.

"Hi, Lisa. I'm Shin Myung-Sun." Shin introduce himself to her then Jinri's turn. "And I'm Jinri Myung-Sun." Jinri then gives a sweet smile.

"Ahh. So, both of you are siblings." Both of them nodded. "How nice to have siblings be together...and together..."

Lisa lost out as her face became sad. Shin and Jinri look at each other and became worried that what happen to her.

"Um...Lisa, are you okay?" Jinri asked.

Lisa heard Jinri. "What...Oh! No, no, I'm okay. I just passed out a little."

"Well, okay. Hope we can become best friends." Jinri said.

Shin and Jinri have met their new friend, Lisa. They think that she's very nice. After minutes of taking, the bell rang for 1st period and the teacher, Ms. Yanata, enters the class.

"Good morning, class. I would like you all take your seats." The students take their seats except Shin and Jinri. They can't even find their new seats.

"Um, excuse me you two?" Ms. Yanata saw them standing up. "Are you both new students?"

Shin nervously said. "Y...Yes, Miss."

"I see. Well, looks like you both need to introduce yourselves. Please, come here and face the class." Ms. Yamata pointed the spot where they can stand and both of them walk up to that stop. Then, they turn around to face the class. Shin gulped a little bit from being nervous.

Ms. Yanata pointed at Shin, "For the boy, will you like to go first?"

"Okay. Hi, my name is Shin Myung-Sun. I'm Korean, but I'm also Japanese due to my Japanese father. I moved to Korea at young age and I came back to Japan like about 3 months ago." Shin introduce to the class.

"Okay, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Shin. And you, you will go next now." Ms. Yamata pointed at Jinri.

"Thank you. Hello, everyone. I'm Jinri Myung-Sun. Shin's younger sister. I hope you could be kind with me because I'm too shy to make friends. I'm very happy to be here." Jinri then gives a beautiful smile.

The whole class began to whisper each other about her.

"Wow, she's so pretty."

"I'm so jealous."

"Man, look at her. She's fine."

"Dude, she's hot."

"Yeah, I think I'm in love."

"Nah, I'm way beautiful than her."

"I don't know about her brother, Shin. I might get killed by him."

Shin can hear them whispering, so he grabbed Jinri's wrist and said to Ms. Yamata, "Um, Ms Yamata. Where can we sit?"

"Let's see. Oh, why won't you two sit right next to Lisa. Ms. RonBelle, will you stand up." Ms. Yamata asked Lisa and Lisa stands up so Shin and Jinri can see what their sitting to.

"Okay, thank you Ms." Shin and Jinri went to their new seats right to Lisa. Lisa was so happy when both of them sit on their seats.

"Yeah, I just found my new next desk friends." Both of them looked at her reaction as they giggled.

After passing 3 periods, it is now nutrition. Nutrition takes 45 minutes til 4th period. The three were outside sitting on the wooden tables. Shin and Jinri are eating strawberry crepes while Lisa is studying with a lot of books on the table. Shin saw her activities and said, "Wow, Lisa. That's a lot of books."

"I know. It's my duty to use them for studying. I been a straight A student for 2-years and I never got a B, C, or an F of course." Lisa gives a smile while she's reading her world history book.

Jinri looked at her books and think it's very interesting. "That's great."

Shin notice about the academy is a place to play Cardfight Vanguard. So, he asked Lisa that if she plays Vanguard. "Lisa, sorry to bother you but do you play Cardfight Vanguard."

That gives Lisa attention. "Yes. I do play Vanguard. Both of you play Vanguard?"

Jinri answered. "Well, Shin only and I don't." Lisa nodded her answer.

"Interesting. Here, I'm going to show you my deck." Lisa grabbed her hand-bag and pull out her green deck case. She opens it and shows the deck of them.

"Hmmm, Great Nature?" Shin asked.

Lisa happily nodded. "Yeah, it's my favorite clan. I love animal so much, some of them are cute and some of them are badass. And most of my favorite part is this clan has school themes. It really suits me."

Jinri looked all of Lisa's cards. "It really does suits you well." Then, she want to show Shin's decks. So, she uses her elbow to tap Shin's shoulder. "Hey, Shin. Show her your deck."

"Oh, right." Shin grabs his backpack to get his 2 decks. He pulled them out and shows them to Lisa. "Lisa, here's my 2 decks. Royal Paladin and Shadow Paladin."

Lisa was surprised. "WOW, You play two decks? That's awesome."

Shin gives his decks to Lisa so she can see his cards. She look all of his cards one by one. Then, her face changed to confused. She then asked Shin. "Um, Shin. Can I ask you something?"

Shin heard Lisa while he was checking her cards. "Um, sure."

"I have to say this but, your decks is mixed up. Not just two clan in one deck mixed-up, it's the clans mixed up. Both of them are really unbalanced. Look at your Royal Paladin deck. You have few Jewel Knight units in there. Same thing for your Shadow Paladin deck. It has few Revenger units." Lisa looking at the cards one by one. She was really confused about Shin mixed up decks.

Shin scratches his head and giggles. "Well, it's kinda my style."

Jinri agree. "It's true. It was kinda his style."

"Well, okay. I was just asking." Lisa then put Shin's cards back into decks, so is Shin and Jinri doing the same thing to Lisa's deck. They both give back each others decks.

Jinri said to Jinri about her deck. "So your deck is a Lox deck."

Lisa nodded. "Yes, I really like it skills and I really love elephants. They're so cute. So, I was thinking that I could used them on my deck."

The three continue talking about their decks, their battles, and their background a little. Then few minutes later, there was a scream came about 10 feet away from them. "FINAL TURN!" A huge male voice yelled. The three heard the noises as they faces toward where it is. Lisa noticed that voice somewhere. It seems there was a Cardfight battle there.

"Hey, I know that voice. It's Routen. Look likes he's battling again. Man, what happen this time." Lisa sighed and moved her head side-to-side thinking about that boy, Routen.

Jinri then said to Lisa. "Maybe, we could check it out."

"Sure. Come one. Let's see what he's up too." The three pack up their stuffs into their bags and run to the direction where that noise went. Until they reach the spot, they saw about 11 people watching the battle and 2 was battling. One is a student, the other was a blonde hair kid named Routen. Lisa pointed at him. "There. That's Routen. It looks like he's battling again."

Shin went to Lisa and asked. "Um, Lisa. Can you tell me about him?"

Lisa crossed her arms and faced towards Shin. "Sure. His name is Routen Hantsura. A 2 year student just like me, but he enter this academy 3 months from me. He's like what you say a wannabe. He called himself "The Savage Lion" cause he thinks he has the spirit of winning. But the truth is, he never wins anything. Anything for 2 years."

Jinri gives a little question to her. "Not even when he was young?"

"Not even when he was young." Lisa added.

The three decide to walk to the table closely to get a closer look at the battle. On Routen side, his vanguard is Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel. While the other side, the player's vanguard is Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha. Both of them has 5 damage. It was the player's turn. His front rear-guard units is rested. He turn his card on the vanguard circle horizantal.

"I attack with Daiyusha." The player shouted.

Routen looks at his hands as he freaks out. But, he doesn't have anything to guard it. "Dang it. I can't guard that. No guard." Routen then grabs the top card on his deck. He flips it over and reveals a critical trigger. Routen groan as he lost. "Oh man, 11 times in the row."

The player and the rest cheered. "Yeah, that's 2 times. And Routen, seriously. You need to get some boosters."

Routen growls from hearing that word and his faces became raging red. "WHAT DID YOU SAY? I WAS JUST GETTING STARTED!"

"Yeah, for 11 times in the row." One of the students laugh.

Routen was about to let out his rage, but Lisa interupts and calming him down. "Hey, Routen. That's enough. You keep playing and playing. And you still lose."

Routen whines, "But...but..."

"No buts. Now c'mon." Lisa grabbed Routen's ear and drag him to Shin and Jinri. The student giving Routen a goodbye and laughs. When Lisa stops in front of them, he let go of Routen an Routen then rubs his ear.

"Owww, very rude Lisa." Routen cried as he rubing his ear to heal.

"Don't be such a baby, Routen. Besides, I want to meet our new friends." Lisa showed Shin and Jinri to Routen. They both bow down to him.

"Hi, you must be Routen. I'm Shin." Shin introduced to him.

"And I'm his little sister, Jinri." Jinri also introduced to him.

The pain on Routen's ear went away and faces towards them. "So..you two are Lisa's new friends, huh? Well, this is a good start to give you my famous greeting." Routen began to prepared his introduction which makes Lisa a facepalm. "Alright. My name is Routen Hantsura. The Savage Lion who comes from the golden age. The one who has the power of victory. And mostly, who..."

"Um, we get the point Routen. Lisa told us everything about you." Shin interupts and laughs.

Routen made a shocking face and went facing to Lisa. "Lisa, you just ruined it."

"Sorry, Routen. It's just I really hate that introduction of yours." Lisa turned away from him. Routen had his head down of dissapointment.

Shin walked up to him and place his hand on Routen's shoulder. "Hey, don't be sad. It was a great introduction though." Jinri nodded as an agreement.

"You think it's great. Yeah, you see that Lisa? They think my intro was great." Routen cheered and laughs at Lisa for hating his intro. Lisa just giggled a little. The four became friends and decided to hangout sometimes. Then suddenly, an announcement from the speakers interupts.

_"All students, please escort to the auditorium in 3rd period. There is a special message from the Arcana Blaze Councilers. Thank You."_

After that, the bell rangs for 3rd period which means all the students are walking to the auditorium. Jinri asked Lisa about it. "Um, what's going on?"

"I don't know. It must be the Arcana Blaze Councilers' announcement." Lisa responded giving a dour expression.

Shin then asked to her. "Who's the Arcana Blaze Councilers?"

Lisa faces towards him and said, "You'll see about it after we're at the auditorium." The four then walked to the auditorium. Shin and Jinri looked very grave about this. What's this about and who is this Arcana Blaze Councilers?

* * *

><p><strong>Featured Character:<strong>

Name: Lisa RonBelle

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Deck: Lox Deck

Avatar: Guardian of Truth, Loxttt


	3. The Arcana Blaze Councilors

Shin, Jinri, Lisa, and Routen appeared in the auditorium. There were a bunch of students sitting down on the seats, moving around, and standing up. The four sat on the 2nd column, 5th row seats. Shin and Jinri were very stubborn about it.

Jinri was looking around. "Lisa, what's the announcement about?"

"I don't know. But, it might be excited." Lisa said while she was reading her books.

Then, the principal of the academy, Mr. Ouda, appeared on the stage. He stands in front of the mic-stand and coughs to clear his voice. "Alright, everybody. Please take your seats. This is a special announcement from the Arcana Blaze Councilers." Few of the students heard 's attention as they all sat on their seats. "Thank you for sitting down. Now, today is special day for our 5th anniversary of Golden Eye. This is a very dedicated moment when our founding father, Gokoru Haiten, created this internatonal academy. People from around the world joined the Golden Eye which makes it popular. Now ladies and gentleman, please welcome for reading their speech. Your heroes, Arcana Blaze Councilers!"

The crowd cheered really loud. The principal exit the stage as the curtains rise up. The group of black coated suits walked in the stage. They're the Arcana Blaze Councilers, a 21 member group who help making the academy better. One of the member walked to the stand. "Everyone, we will like to thank you all for coming. And now, we will present a speech from someone who is special to us. Please give a hand to your leader, Kura Haiten." The member walked away from the stand as the leader of Arcana Blaze Councilers, Kura Haiten, walked to the stand. The crowd cheered as for the girls who are fangirling.

"KURA! WE LOVE YOU!"

"He's so dreaming."

"I want to be his girlfriend soon!"

Routen looked disgusted from those fangirls and turned away from them. "Ugh, those crazies."

Shin asked Lisa who is sitting between Jinri. "Who's he?"

"That's Kura Haiten. The leader of the Arcana Blaze Counciler and the head counciler of the academy. He's the caretaker of it. He's also very popular to girls but for me, I'm not a fan of that jerk."

Jinri was looking at Kura's appearance. "I don't know but, I think he's cute." That makes Lisa sighed and Shin shocked.

"Don't be on his deadly spell, Jinri. It's very serious." Lisa looked very serious to Kura and the Arcana Blaze Counciler.

Shin then whispered to Jinri as he was shocked from what she said. "Jinri, why did you say that?"

"Sorry, I don't want Lisa to know that we're couples. Remember what we said last night, we cannot let our secrets out. That's why I called Kura cute. But the truth, I don't think he's cute." Jinri looks like she's saying the truth. Both of them cannot reveal their secrets from anyone, including Lisa and Routen.

Shin then nodded a little. "I see. Well, don't say that again. It kinda hurts me a little." Shin and Jinri went back watching the stage.

Kura hold the mic-stand to began to speak. "Students of Golden Eye. I was very happy for you all coming to this special anniversary. We, Arcana Blaze Councilers, help this academy to make it popular in worldwide. We have turned this into a kingdom. I wanted to thank to my father who created this and I will always make this better. For this anniversary, I'm going to give a speech. Corvard, will you please hand me my speech letter?" One of the councilers, Corvard Downstone, handed the speech letter to Kura. Kura unfold the letter and coughs to clear his throat. "Now, I'm began to do the speech. The day of Golden Eye's 5th anniversary. I, Kura Haiten, will like to say thank you to my father, Gokoru Haiten. He help this..."

While Kura continue his speech, Shin quietly asked Lisa. "Lisa, I don't want to bother his speech. But, can you tell us about these Arcana Blaze Councilers?"

"Sure. The Arcana Blaze Councilers are a group of high-rank counciler. It contains 21 members which matches the numbers of tarot cards. They are very powerful of the academy and they control it whenever they want. Not just only that, they could Vanguard as well. Nobody can beat them even strong cardfighters."

Jinri heard the conversation. "So, no one can beat them in Vanguard?"

Lisa nodded. "Yes, no one can beat them. Tell you the truth, half of the people in the academy loves them while the other half hates."

"Why do they hate them? I don't know if there bad or not." Shin looking at the Councilers as he felt a dark aura coming from them which gives him the chills.

Few minutes past, Kura finished his speech as the students, teachers, employees, and the Blaze Councilers applaused. Kura bow down to the crowd. "Thank you. Thank you very much. I felt happy to hear my people applause to my speech. Now since that came to the end, does anyone wants to speak?" Kura asked the crowd. The students became quiet as they felt shy, scared, or nervous.

But then, Routen stands up and yelled. "I AM. I WANT TO HAVE A VANGUARD BATTLE!"

Lisa facepalmed. "Routen, you jerk."

All of the people turned their heads faces at him. Routen was very serious. Shin and Jinri felt an arua of revenge. But, what kind of revenge he wanted? Kura looked at Routen and gives him an evil smirk. "Oh, it's you again. Mr. Routen Hantsura, the losing streak cardfighter. Did you come here to lose again? I think it will be a yes." The councilers started to laugh including few of the students.

Routen is getting mad. "Haha, very funny. Now, I want a vanguard battle right now!" He yelled really loud filling the half of the auditorium. He tries to walked out of his seat, but Lisa grabbed his wrist to stop him.

She was really getting on her nerves when it comes to Routen in battle. So, she tried to stop him from doing it. "Routen, don't you have to do it. You know what happens if you battle one of the Arcana Blaze Councilers." She's holding him really tight so, Routen can't break free.

"I don't care, Lisa. I really need to battle him. Now, let me go." Routen move his arm away from Lisa really hard.

"But Routen, you ca..." Lisa was about to say something, but Routen ran to the stage. She was haunted as she bend down her head. "Oh no, Routen is dead."

Routen stand front of Kura and faces him glowering. "Let me battle him." He pointed at the Arcana Blaze member with a long blonde hair.

Kura looked at the member Routen pointed at. "You really wanted to battle him again? He beats you a lot of times. But since today is the anniversary of Golden Eye Academy, it will be good to see an entertainment. Very well, your request accepted. Varston, please take the stand." Kura stepped back as Varston, member of the Councilers, walked to Kura's spot. He faces Routen and gives him a smile.

"So, we're going to do this again, right Herr Flaming Head." Varston then faces the crowd and gives them a handsome expression.

"OH MY GOD! He's too handsome."

"Love me, Varston."

"Beat that loser that off his mouth."

"Geez, that's a lot of fangirls." Shin was looking around seeing each of them yelling.

Lisa places her hand on her forehead. "I hope this going to be worst."

Routen went furiously annoyed. "Stop showing off and let's get on with it." He pulled out his deck and faces it to Varston's face.

Varston gives a smirk. "You really want it badly, huh? In that case..." He also pulled out his deck and faces it to Routen's face. "Let the battle begin."

The crowd cheered as the cardfight begans. Two students walk in and placed the desk of Cardfight Vanguard fields between the two. Both placed their decks, placed their face-down card, and draw 5 cards. Then, they hold the end of the card, so the battle will begin.

Jinri who is watching said. "I hope he'll be okay."

Lisa groanly replied. "Tell me about it."

"STAND UP, VANGUARD!" Routen and Varston call out and flip their card over.

"Crimson Lion Club, Kyrph **[Grade 0, 5000 Power, 10000 Shield]**

"Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter" **[Grade 0, 5000 Power, 10000 Shield]**

"Uh? Gold Paladin?" Shin was surprised as he noticed that Varston is using Gold Paladin same as Routen.

Lisa nodded. "Yes, but a Liberator archetype."

Varston is now taking the first turn. "I'll go first. Draw. I ride Little Liberator, Marron **[Grade 1, 7000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. I moved Trumpeter back and end my turn." Varston then moved his eyes to the crowd giving him a handsome look. The fangirls began to scream.

"Ahhh. He's so cool."

"So handsome."

"I think my ovalries exploded."

Shin felt weird from their action. "Man, these fangirls never calm down."

_**Varston's Field**_**_  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: None/Little Liberator, Marron /None  
>Back Row: None_****_Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter_****_/None  
>Damage: None<em>**

Routen was really bothered from those fangirls. _Geez, will somebody shut these girls up? _"Draw. The lion rides Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth **[Grade 1, 8000 Power, Shield 5000]**! I moved Kyrph to the back right and I call Haugan **[Grade 1, 7000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. Haugan attacks Marron with the boost from Kyrph." **[Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan (7000 Power) + Crimson Lion Club, Kyrph (5000 Power) = 12000 Power on Little Liberator, Marron (8000 Power)]**

Varston crossed his arms. "I don't guard."

**Damage Check: Halo Liberator, Mark [No trigger]**

"Gareth attacks next." **[Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth (8000 Power) on Little Liberator, Marron (8000 Power)]**

"Don't guard."

Routen holds the top card to reveal a drive trigger. "Drive Trigger check." **Knight of Fury, Agravain [No trigger] **"No trigger." Gareth jumps up high and slashes down on Marron.

**Damage Check: Liberator, Bagpipe Angel [No trigger]**

_**Routen's Field  
>Hand: 4<br>**__**Front Row: None/Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth/Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan  
><strong>__**Back Row:None/None/Crimson Lion Club, Kyrph  
>Damage:None<strong>_

Way back on the seats, Jinri tapped Lisa's shoulders to get her attention. "Um, Lisa. Did I just hear him saying the lion ride?"

"Yep, that was his ride chant. It very annoying than his nickname. Geez, he needs to stop showing off." Lisa then place her hand on her head of embarrassment. At the stage, Vorstan stands his units and draw.

"Alright, here it goes. I ride Liberator of Silence, Gallatin **[Grade 2, 10000 Power, 5000 Power]**. Then, I call Liberator of the Flute, Escard **[Grade 2, 9000 Power, 5000 Shield] **and May Rain Liberator, Bruno **[Grade 1, 7000 Power, 5000]**. I attack with Escard."

"No guard."

**Damage Check: Weapons Dealer, Gwydion (Draw) **"I got a Draw Trigger. Power goes to my Vanguard and I draw."

"Escard's skill activates, Counterblast. When his attack hits a vanguard, I look at the top card from my deck. If I found a Gold Paladin unit, I can surperior call it to the open rear-circle. Surperior call, Fast Chase Liberator, Josephus **[Grade 1, 7000 Power, Shield 5000]**. And use his skill by a single counterblast. When he was called from the deck, if I have a "Liberator" vanguard, I draw a card."

"Is that it?"

"Nope, the last part is coming. Bruno's skill. When Josephus was called from my deck, Bruno gains 3000 power."

Routen stressed out a little as he has 4 cards on his hand.

"Alright then. With the boost from Trumpeter, Gallatin attacks." **[Liberator of Silence, Gallatin (10000 Power) + Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter** **(5000 Power) = 15000 Power on Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth (8000 + 5000 Power) = 13000 Power]**

Routen grabs a card from his hand. "I won't let you do that. I guard with Flame of Victory!" **[+10000 = 23000 Power]**

"Hmm. You got that lucky. Check for a drive trigger." **Strike Liberator (Critical) **"Lucky me. A critical trigger. All effect goes to Bruno. Now with boost from Josephus, Bruno attacks." **[May Rain Liberator, Bruno (7000 + 3000 Power) + Fast Chase Liberator, Josephus (7000 Power) = 17000 Power on Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth (8000 + 5000 Power) = 13000 Power]**

Routen look at his cards to see which one could he defend. _Damn. This isn't enough. I'm just let the attack through. _"No guard."

**Damage Check: Knight of Passion, Tor [No trigger]**

"Hmph, that ends my turn."

_**Varston's Field**_**_  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Liberator of the Flute, Escard/Liberator of Silence, Gallatin /May Rain Liberator, Bruno  
>Back Row: None_****_Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter_****_/Fast Chase Liberator, Josephus  
>Damage: Halo Liberator, Mark (D), Liberator, Bagpipe Angel (U)<em>**

"Alright, I stand and draw." Routen drew a card and gives him a smirk. _Yes, this is what I'm looking for. _"Okay, I ride Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains **[Grade 2, 10000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. I call Providence Strategist **[Grade 2, 7000 Power, 5000 Shield]**, Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth **[Grade 1, 8000 Power, 5000 Shield]**, and Weapons Dealer, Gwydion **[Grade 0, 5000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. I activate Haugan's skill two times. Giving him an additional 2000 Power. Haugan attacks Gallatin with the boost from Kyrph!

"Nope, I guard that with Liew." **[Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan (7000 + 1000 x 2) + Crimson Lion Cub (5000 Power) = 14000 Power on Liberator of Silence, Gallatin (10000 Power) + 5000 = 15000]**

"With the boost from Gwydion, Beaumains attacks." **[Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains (10000 Power) + Weapons Dealer, Gwydion (5000 Power) = 15000 Power on Liberator of Silence, Gallatin (10000 Power)]** "Drive check." **Weapons Dealer, Gwydion (Draw) **"Power goes to Strategist and I draw."

"Damage Check."

**Damage Check: Solitary Liberator, Gancelot [No Trigger] **"No trigger."

"I attack with Strategist given the boost from Haugan." **[Providence Strategist (7000 Power) + Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth (8000 Power) = 15000 on Liberator of Silence, Gallatin (10000 Power)] **

"Phallon guard and Escard intercepts." **[+ 10000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"Grr. End of my turn."

_**Routen's Field  
>Hand: 3<br>**__**Front Row: Providence Strategist/Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains/Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan  
><strong>__**Back Row:Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth/Weapons Dealer, Gwydion/Crimson Lion Club, Kyrph  
>Damage:Weapons Dealer, Gwydion (D), Knight of Passion, Tor (D)<strong>_

"I stand and draw. Now, here comes the fun part. I ride Solitary Liberator, Gancelot **[Grade 3, 11000 Power]**. I call Onslaught Liberator, Maelzion **[Grade 3, 10000 Power]**, and another Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter **[Grade 0, 5000 Power, 10000 Shield]**. With the boost from her, Maelzion attacks your Haugan." **[Onslaught Liberator, Maelzion (10000 Power) + Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter (5000 Power) = 15000 Power on Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan (7000 Power)]**

"I don't guard." Routen puts Haugan to the drop zone.

"My Gancelot attacks and gains 2000 Power due to his skill."

Routen looking at his cards thinking. _I should guard__. But, I think I need more damage to save some skills to use. _"No guard." **[Solitary Knight, Gancelot (11000 Power + 2000) + Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter (5000) = 18000 on Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains (10000 Power)]**

"Checking for the twin drive." **Future Liberator, Liew [No trigger]**, **Strike Liberator (Critical) **"Strike Liberator, a critical trigger. Power goes to Bruno, critcal goes to Gancelot."

"Ugh. Going for a damage check."

**Damage Check: Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan [No Trigger], Knight of Fury, Agravain [No Trigger] **"No triggers."

"Now, Bruno attacks."

"I don't guard." **[May Rain Liberator, Bruno (10000 Power + 5000) + Fast Chase Liberator, Josephus (7000) = Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains (10000 Power)]**

**Damage Check: Weapons Dealer, Gwydion (Draw)** "Draw Trigger. I draw."

"I'll end my turn."

_**Varston's Field**_**_  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Onslaught Liberator, Maelzion/Solitary Knight, Gancelot/May Rain Liberator, Bruno  
>Back Row: <strong><em>Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter<em>**/_****_Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter_****_/Fast Chase Liberator, Josephus  
>Damage: Halo Liberator, Mark (D), Liberator, Bagpipe Angel (U), Solitary Liberator, Gancelot (U)<em>**

"Go, Varston."

"Win this battle."

"Beat that fool up, Varston."

The fangirls are cheering on Varston which gives his morality up. Back to the guys, Jinri became really worried about Routen that he's going to lose. "I'm so worried about him right now."

"5 damage already and now has 4 cards in his hands. Why he didn't guard on that turn?" Shin said as he became worried as well.

Lisa was watching Routen's action as she knows what he was doing. She responded to them. "I think I know why. Look at his field and see what units he has."

Shin look closely on Routen's units. "I see Strategist, Gareth, Gwydion, Kyrph, and Beaumains as a vanguard."

Lisa nodded. "Yes, you got it right. Now, look at his damage zone. 5 damage, 2 face-down, 3 face-up. Check out Kyrph's skill."

"Kyrph's skill?" Shin questioned.

Jinri interupts as she know what's Kyrph's skill is. "When Beaumains is in the vanguard, Kyrph and Gareth are sent to the soul and...superior ride Ezel."

Lisa smiled. "Exactly. After that, Ezel can use his skill."

"Limit Break." Jinri said.

"I stand and draw." Routen looked at his damage and made a smirk. _Yes, I got what I needed. _"FINAL TURN!" Routen screams his final turn. But, it makes Varston, the Arcana councilers, and some of the students are laughing.

Lisa facepalmed. "Routen, why do you always said that all the time?"

Routen was really mad from them laughing at them. "Hey, shut up already. I activated Kyrph's skill, Counterblast. If I have Beaumains as my vanguard, I send him and Gareth to the soul to superior ride Blond Ezel." Routen grabbed his deck to search Ezel. "The red lion has stepped in the field. Help your comrades to victory! I superior ride Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel **[Grade 3, 10000 Power]**!" The light appeared under Gareth. Ezel appeared jumping in the air and landed on the ground.

Varston grinned and acts like he was shocked. "Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel? Oh no, I'm scared."

"Haha, very funny. Now, let me make you scared even more. Ezel! Break through the limits! LIMIT BREAK! Counterblast 2 and I check the top card of my deck. If it's a gold paladin, I can superior call it." Routen flips the top card and reveals Satellitefall Dragon. "Alright, I superior call Satellitefall Dragon **[Grade 3, 10000 Power]**. Ezel then gains the power of the unit I superior called. Satellitefall has 10000 power which means Ezel gains 10000 power. Then, I call Knight of Passion, Tor behind Satellitefall **[Grade 1, 7000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. Now, it's time for my battle phrase. Boost from Gareth, Strategist attacks." **[Providence Strategist (7000 Power) + Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth (8000 Power) = 15000 Power on Solitary Liberator, Gancelot (10000 Power)]**

"I don't guard."

**Damage Check: Liberator, Ground Crack (Stand)**"Stand trigger. Power goes to Gancelot and I stand Maelzion."

"Strategist's skill activates. When her attack hits the vanguard and if I have 4 or more gold paladin units, I draw. Boosted by Gwydion, Blond Ezel attacks! He gains 1000 power for each of my gold paladin units in the field. Hah, can you guard this one?" **[Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel (10000 Power + 10000 + 1000 x 5) + Weapon Dealer, Gwydion (5000 Power) = 30000 Power on Solitary Liberator, Gancelot (11000)]**

Varston looking at his cards for a few litte seconds. Then suddenly, he pulled out a card from his hand and revealed it to Routen. Routen eye's widen and became shocked. Varston smiled. "Perfect guard." **[Halo Liberator, Mark (Cannot be hit) = Cannot be hit]**

"No, No!"

The crowd was suprised including Shin, Jinri, and Lisa. "Oh no. Routen is a goner." Jinri worriedly said.

Routen freaked out as he can't believe Varston perfect guard his attack. _Damn it. How does he perfect guard my vanguard attack? _"Ch...che..check for the twin drive." **Providence Strategist [No Trigger] **"Nope." **Flame of Victory (Critical) **_Gah. A critical trigger. I was so close. _"All of the effects goes to Satellitefall Dragon. With the boost from Tor, Satellitefall Dragon will give the final attack."

"Guard." Varston guards with Liberator of Hope, Epona. **[Satellitefall Dragon (10000 Power + 5000) + Knight of Passion, Tor (7000) = 22000 Power on Solitary Liberator, Gancelot (11000 Power + 5000) + 10000 = 26000 Power]**

"Hmph. That ends my turn. Looks like you're empty handed. You might going to have some bad luck, buddy."

_**Routen's Field  
>Hand: 3<br>**__**Front Row: Providence Strategist/Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel/Satellitefall Dragon  
><strong>__**Back Row:Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth/Weapons Dealer, Gwydion/Knight of Passion, Tor  
>Damage:Weapons Dealer, Gwydion (D), Knight of Passion, Tor (D), Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan (D), Knight of Fury, Agravain (D), Weapons Dealer, Gwydion (D)<strong>_

The battle is raising the entertainment. The crowd started to cheer but from the 3, they seem focused. Jinri was a little suprised. "Varston justed wasted his whole cards on his hand."

Shin exclaimed. "If Varston doesn't draws a lucky card, Routen could get the advantage and get his 1st win on the next turn. Look at his hand, he only got 35000 shield power."

"Plus an intercepter which adds up to 40000 power." Lisa added.

Then suddenly, the fangirls again scream which interupts them.

"Don't give up, Varston!"

"You can win!"

"If you lose, we always still love you."

Varston look at his fangirls and screamed. "Don't worry. I'll never give up. I promise." That makes the fangirls fainted in happiness. He then looked back at Routen and begin think about him. _Routen, look likes you work hard. You're getting even stronger. But, can you beat this one? If I draw a lucky card, I might win this. If not well, I hope you're happy getting your 1st win. I felt worried about you in the beginning when you came here. _"Alright. Here goes nothing. I stand and draw." Varston grabs the top deck and holds it thinking what card he's going to draw. He take a deep breath and draw. After that, he got lucky. Varston is looking at the card he drew which gives him a big smirk. "Looks like it's my final turn."

"UHH?"

"Your fangs has brighten the Liberators. Use them to face your enemies. I break ride Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore **[Grade 3, 11000 Power]**! Break ride's skill, I give Garmore 10000 power. Then, I give Maelzion and Bruno 5000 power. I retired Josephus and move Bruno back. Then, Trumpeter's skill. I move her to the soul and give a skill to Garmore. Then, my another Trumpeter's skill doing the same thing."

"Why did he move both of his trumpeter to the soul?" Jinri asked.

"You'll find out later." Lisa answered.

"Now, it's time to break the limits. Garmore, LIMIT BREAK!" Varston flips 3 cards face down on his damage zone. "I look at the top card of my deck. If that card is a Gold Paladin unit, I can superior call it. Overcast Liberator, Geraint **[Grade 2, 9000 Power, 5000 Shield]**! I'll do the skill again."

"What? You can't do that. You have to pay 3 counterblasts to activate it."

"I know but due to Garmore's skill, if I called a Gold Paladin and I have an open rear circle, I can redo the skill without paying it's cost."

"WHAT?"

"Shocking isn't it. Now, Garmore's skill again. Future Liberator, Liew **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. And now the final one, Little Liberator, Marron **[Grade 1, 7000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. It's time to activate my 3 units' skills. First, Bruno. Since I called 3 units from my deck, he gains 9000 power. Then, Geraint. He got the same skill as Bruno so, he gains 6000 power. And finally, Garmore. Due to Trumpeter's skill, Garmore gains this effect. When my Gold Paladin units is called from my deck, the unit gains 3000 power. Since I send 2 trumpeters to the soul, the unit then gains 6000 power for each unit who was called from the deck. I called 3 units. So, what's 6000 times 3?"

"Um, I don't know."

"Well, here is your answer. Garmore gains 18000 power." That made Routen freaked out.

Jinri back from the seats was suprised. "18000 power? Which means Garmore has total 29000 power."

"And with Liew's skill, that adds up to 39000." Shin added.

"Not just yet, look at Varston's left column. Geraint's power is 15000 in total and Bruno's is 21000 in total. Combine together, the power will be 36000 power!" Lisa stated.

Shin began to do his math by using his fingers. "So, Routen has 40000 shield. On Varston's, Garmore gets 39000 and Geraint gets 36000. So, add them both together..." Shin began to count until he found his answer. His eyes began to widen as he got the answer. "He just lost."

"And now for my final attack. Boosted from Liew, Garmore attacks. Liew's skill activates which makes it 10000 boost power."

Routen is struggling to guard. _Grr. I won't lose to him again! _"I'm not going to let you. Guard! Intercept!" **[Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore (11000 Power + 18000) + Future Liberator, Liew (6000 Power + 4000) = 39000 Power on Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel (11000 Power) + 30000 = 41000]**

"That makes 41000." Jinri said.

"I hope Varston don't drive check a trigger." Shin said.

Varston smiles and began his drive check. "Twin drive...First check." **Blue Sky Liberator, Hengist [No Trigger]** "Second check." **Strike Liberator (Critical)** "It's critcal trigger. Looks like you're done boyo. All effects goes to Garmore. Garmore, SILVER WOLF STRIKE!" Garmore charges on Ezel and strike him with hs fangs.

"D..Da...Damage...Ch...Check." Routen was shaking as he's about to get a damage trigger. He flips the top card and reveals to be Beaumains. He dropped down on his knees tasting his defeat. "I lost."

_**Varston's Field**_**_  
>Hand: 3<br>Front Row: Onslaught Liberator, Maelzion/Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore/Overcast Liberator, Geraint  
>Back Row: Little Litberator, MarronFuture Liberator, Liew_****_/May Rain Liberator, Bruno  
>Damage: Halo Liberator, Mark (D), Liberator, Bagpipe Angel (D), Solitary Liberator, Gancelot (D), Liberator, Ground Crack (D)<em>**

The crowd began to cheer really loud except Shin, Jinri, and Lisa who felt sorry for Routen. Varston walks up to him giving him a smirk. "I told you I can beat you."

Routen look up to him giving him an angry look. "No, I want to battle again. PLEASE!"

Kura then interupts him. "Enough, Mr. Hantsura. You have beaten so many times by him. And now I'm going to give you a special pushiment."

"Oh no." Lisa went up and run to the stage.

"Lisa, wait!" Shin yelled. He and Jinri follow her.

Kura then turns around and saw Lisa running closer. "Well, it looks like RonBelle is coming on stage."

Lisa went up to the stage and went to hug Routen. She looked at Kura giving a begging look. "Please, don't give Routen a punishment. He been a lot crazy for cardfighting. I'm begging you. Give him another chance, please."

"Nope. I'm sorry. He has to get what he's did. He battle him so many times and lost. So I have no choice, but to give him a punishment." Kura then face Routen. "As your punishment. You'll have a 1 hour detention for 2 months, you'll be cleaning with the janitors at nutrition break every school year, and we're going to cancel your perfect attendance."

Routen's eyes widen. "WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Yes, I can. And plus, here's a special punishment for you." Kura gives an evil smirk and Routen was sweating and desperate in the same time. "If you lose one more time to Varston, you'll be expelled automatically."

That shocks them the most. "Wha...WHAT! EXPELLED!" Routen was about to charge on him, but Lisa stop him by holding him. "This is impossible. This...can't...be." Shin and Jinri went on the stage and they are 7 inches away from them.

Lisa comfort Kura about his punishment. "Mr. Kura, isn't that too much? I mean the other punishment are bad but, kicking him out of the academy after he beaten by Varston? That's crazy."

"Crazy? Crazy enough for not following two of the academy rules. Rule No.20: All students will receive punishment by the members of the Arcana Blaze Councilors of their choice after they were defeated by them in Cardfight Vanguard. The battle must be serious for this rule. And Rule No.25: If one of the students defeated many times by the Arcana Blaze Councilors, Kura Haiten will give them a final warning that if you beaten for the last time, they will be expelled immediately."

Shin and Jinri were shocked about the rules. "I can't believe it. So when Routen is defeated by Varston for the final time, he's going to be kicked out?" Jinri worriedly said.

"That's horrible. How could he do that? Is the Arcana Blaze Councilors' evil?" Shin thinks.

Lisa went back to Routen as she's giving him support. Kura then walks to his group. "Looks like the battle is finished." He turns to the crowd and raise both of his arms. "So, everyone. Did you like our special performance?"

"YEAH!"

"Hmm. They like it." Kura smiled.

Shin and Jinri run to Lisa and Routen to comfort him. Shin place his hand on Routen's shoulder and Routen slowly raise his head facing him. "Routen, don't be sad. You did your best."

"Yeah. You were almost close to winning." Jinri added. That made Routen smiled a little.

Kura went back and saw Shin and Jinri. "Excuse me, you two?" He asked. They both turn their heads towards him and began to feel worried. "Are you Routen's friends?"

Shin and Jinri slowly stands up. "Um...Yes." Shin answered.

"Well, I never seen you two before. Are you new to this school?" Kura asked as he walked closer to Shin.

Shin nodded. "Yes, just today. I'm Tokoyaku Myung-Sun, but called me Shin instead."

"Shin. What an interesting name." Kura then looked at Jinri and walked up to her. "And who is this young lady?"

"I..um..." Jinri began to sweat a little from Kura. "I'm Jinri. I'm his 1 year younger sister."

Kura cannot keep his eyes away from her as he just saw an Aphrodite. He walked really close to her. "Jinri. I never knew that beautiful woman had a cute name." He move his right hand and put it on her cheek as he was about to stroke it. Jinri's eyes widen from Kura's actions.

Shin became frustrated what he saw. He runs to him and quickly slaps his hand away from her. The councilors and the crowd gasp. "Don't my sister!" Shin yelled. He quickly hugged Jinri for comfort

"Hey, you slapped the Arcana leader's hand." One of the Arcana Blaze Councilors screamed.

Some of them were about to charge on him, but Kura stops them. "Guys, it's okay. I'm fine." After hearing their leader's command, they stop and went back to their position.

Kura went backing facing Shin and Jinri. "My apology. I shouldn't do that to your little sister. It might lead to sexual harassment." Jinri hugged Shin really tighted that now she's really scared of him. "So, welcome you two to Golden Eye Academy. I hope you have fun in here. Now, will you both may leave the stage along these two?" Kura pointed at Lisa nd Routen. Shin and Jinri bring them to leave the stage and then sit in their seats. Kura then faced the crowd and begin his final speech.

After school...

Shin, Jinri, Lisa, and Routen are at the football field sitting in the crowd seats. Routen felt really disappointed.

"I told you not to battle him. Now, look what you got. You gained so many punishments and then you'll be expelled if you battle Varston for the final time." Lisa yelled in anger.

"So, what?" Routen said as he was annoyed. He stands up, grabbed his backpack, and hang it on his shoulders. "I wanted to be stronger. I cannot be like a wimp from the past I was." He screamed and then left the scene.

"But, Routen..." Jinri was about to stop him, but it was too late.

"Lisa, is he going to be okay?" Shin worriedly asked.

"I don't know. This is like about the twelve time seeing him like this. He's very serious for trying to beat Varston. I better check him out. See you tomorrow?" Lisa said for a good bye. Shin and Jinri nodded. So, Lisa left the scene to check Routen which leave these two into a conversation.

"I don't know what will happen next if Routen's going to fight Varston for the final time. He's going to be expelled if that happen."

"I know. I think we should avoid him to it. That way, we can't let him kicked out of the academy. I never knew Golden Eye has popular councilors."

"Did you research about them last night?"

"No, but I should research them tonight. That way we could know about their backgrounds. The members we now know is Varston and Kura. So, we have 20 members left to research."

"That would be good. C'mon, Shin. Let's go home."

Shin and Jinri then walk out the football field. While they're out of the academy, they both holding hands.

Meanwhile, the scene appears in the Arcana Blaze Councilors' HQ. Varston and Kura are having a conversation.

"Good job, Varston. You beat him again. Now if he battle you for the final time, he'll be kicked out of this academy."

"Sorry to say this, Kura. But, I think it's too much. Maybe, I should go easy on him."

"I WON'T ALLOW IT. We are the Arcana Blaze Councilors, the rulers of this academy. We cannot have a single member defeated. We are unstoppable to beat these rats. Now, Varston. You want to be defeat and give you punishment or not?"

Varston began to sweat nervously. "Um...No, Kura."

"Good, that's what I wanted to here. Now, prepare for tomorrow. It's going to be a meeting for the skateboarders."

"Yes, Kura." Varston bows and left.

Can someone stops the Arcana Blaze Councilors making trouble to the academy and will Shin have protect Routen for many cost?

* * *

><p><strong>Featured Character:<strong>

Name: Routen Hantsura

Age: 20

Gender: Male

Deck: Red Lion Corps

Avatar: Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel


	4. Dealing with the Predator

At night time in Shin and Jinri's room from their house, Shin is laying on his bed and was on his computer researching the members of the Arcana Blaze Councilors. Jinri came in holding two cups of mango juice.

"So, did you find anything about them?" Jinri asked.

Shin turn his head to see Jinri and smiled at her. "Yep, I just research 14 members already. So, that will be 7 left. Can't you believe this? The Arcana Blaze Councilers is a mixed-ethnic group."

"A mixed-ethnic group? That's kinda surprising." Jinri sat next to Shin and gives him the glass of mango juices.

"It is." Shin took a sip of the mango juice and then put it on the table right next to him. "As you see, Haiten is a full japanese. Varston is a full german."

"Full german?" Jinri asked which makes Shin nodded.

"There's a lot of members who has different race. Filipino, Mexican, Chinese, Thai, and anything." Shin said.

Jinri raises one of her eyebrow. "Isn't because they're in Golden Eye Academy which is a international academy?"

"Well...um.." Shin grins and giggles in the same time. "I think it is."

Jinri smiles as she moves her head left and right. "Oh, Shin. You should learn from the first place."

"Hehe." Shin chuckles as Jinri kissed him in the cheeks. Shin still continuing his research for 30 minutes, until his eyes widen and became shocked when he saw a pic of the member.

Shin gets Jinri's attention. "Jinri, check this out." Jinri heard him and she went to the computer. Later on, she did the same expression as Shin did.

"What the? That girl. She looks like...Lisa." Jinri surprisely said.

Shin reads the name of that member. "Anna RonBelle. She has the same last name as Lisa's. Don't tell me. She didn't told us that..."

Jinri finished his sentence. "She...has a twin sister." Then, she suddenly remember something. "Shin, didn't you remember when we first met Lisa today?" Shin nodded. "When we tell her that we're siblings, she just made a sad reaction."

"Yeah, I think I remember that. Why does she made that reaction when we tell her that? What's her connection to Anna's?" Shin tries to think why. The two really want know about the relationship between Lisa and Anna. What does Anna cause her?

2 days later...

Myung-Ri already signed up the slip to let them two going to live in the academy. They have packed their stuffs and say goodbye to their mom. Lucky for them, they going to live in the co-ed aparment. But, they have to live seperated rooms. So, Shin and Jinri are now next-door neighbors.

Today is special day. It's the Golden Eye Academy's Fresh Weekend. Every weekends, all the people will have breaks but, they will have 4 period classes randomly and it goes 10:15 am-11:00 am, 11:15 am-30 minute lunch, 11:50 am-12:55 pm, and 12:15 pm-1:05 pm.

It's already 9:55 am. Shin and Jinri walked out their rooms and turned around facing other.

"Morning, Jinri."

"Morning, Shin."

They both peck each other's lips. Luckily, no ones there so they won't found out that they're a couple.

Shin smiled at her. "So, you want to meet up with Lisa and Routen?"

"Sure." Jinri happily responded.

Both of them began walking to where Lisa and Routen are. For about 7 minutes, they arrived on Room 205. While they enter, they were about 12 students inside. 3 boys from the far right side saw Jinri and began to drool over her. Shin then give a death glare which cause them to scare of him. Later then, Shin found Lisa and Routen who are playing cardfight but a serious one.

"Ugh. Again, one more time." Routen yelled.

Lisa sighed as she felt sorry for him. "Routen, this is our fourth time and you still lost. I think you should calm down."

"Calm down? Why should I? There's nothing wrong on me!" Routen slams his fist on Lisa's table which suprised her and give few of the students attention.

"Relax, I think it's was Haiten gives you a final warning. Routen, he's serious. If you battle Varston one more time, you're gone. Me, Shin, and Jinri are helping to get rid of that punishment." Lisa tries to calm him down.

Routen became frustrated and yelled, "You better step away from me. Don't care about those stupid punishment. All I care is I wanted beat Varston for good!"

Shin and Jinri run up to them. "Hey, calm down. There's no need to scream about it." Shin said.

"Who told you that you can boss me?" Routen angrily said to Shin.

"No one. We're trying to calm you down." Jinri calmly said.

"Whateves. I'm leaving right now." Routen grabbed his backpack and hang it on his shoulder. He faces them and gives a smile. "Besides, I'm going to be stronger soon. So next time, I'll beat Varston for good." He then left the classroom.

"Ugh. Routen, why you always care about it so much?" Lisa sighed.

Shin and Jinri sit down on their class seats. They felt worried not because of Routen, it's because of Lisa. They don't know what her reaction if they tell that she has a twin sister who is a member of the ABC.

Shin then lets it out and ask her. "Um, Lisa. Can I ask you something?" Lisa turn her head to Shin. Jinri in the back is getting nervous what he's about to say.

"Sure." Lisa said.

"Well...how to say this?" Shin move his eye left and went back towards Lisa. He also felt nervous, too. "Did you have any siblings?"

That make Lisa surprised. "U...um..." She was scared to say yes because, she do has a twin sister. But there was a problem between them. Lisa answered, "No, no I don't. Why?" Then, she began to sweat a little.

"Well, it's because I wanted to tell you that..." Shin was about to say something but the bell rang which interrupts him. The students went to their seats quickly.

Lisa asked since she doesn't know what he's gonna say. "That what?"

Shin went back to Lisa, but he decided not tell her and said he just asking. "Um..it's nothing. I was just asking."

"Oh, okay." Lisa nodded.

Jinri sighed in happiness. _Man, that was close. _The three prepared their class materials as Ms. Yanata enter the class.

She hangs her bag on the chair. "Good morning class. Today is Fresh Weekend so, we're going to do a fun lab project. We are going to make stink bombs." Which makes the students cheered.

"Stink bombs? Sounds interesting." Shin thinks.

Passing to Shin's final class for today. His 6th period class, Geography Class.

"And at the end of World War 2, Germany has split into two. West Germany for NATO, and East Germany for the Soviet Union." His geography teacher, Mr. Frenson, shows the students the picture of Germany split in half. The bell has rang and the students pack their stuffs. "Alright, class is over. Have fun on your fresh weekends."

Shin grabs his backpack and went outside to search for Jinri. Few minutes past, he found her along with Lisa standing next to the oak tree. But seems like there's a problem. They were surronded by 20 boys. Unfortunately, the guys wanted to see Jinri since she's the most prettiest of the school. Lisa was trying to stop them but, she can't cause there's too many. Shin seeing them on Jinri makes his left eyes twitches and became furious. He clench his hands and hardly walk to them.

"Um...Jinri, would you like to participate in the book club?" One of the book club members is giving a romanic love story book to Jinri.

"I...I'll think about it." Jinri was surrounded. "Lisa, this isn't working." She whispered to Lisa.

Lisa was blocking two guys. "I'm trying. We have to wait until he's here. Hey there, calm down!"

Two of them cannot stopped them. Jinri became really scared but then, she saw Shin about 15 inches away from her and smiled. "SHIN!" She happily yelled which cause the boys and Lisa to stop.

"Excuse me?" The boys turned around to see who said that behind them. After that, all the boys became horrified when they saw Shin covered in flaming aura. "Would you guys leave my sister alone? If not, you know what's gonna happen next." He grinned and cracks both of his knuckles which makes the boys freaked out and run away. Jinri and Lisa sighed and dropped down sitting on the ground.

"Geez. That was close." Lisa breathily said.

Shin's flaming aura disappeared and walked up to the girls to check if they're alright. "Are you girls okay?" He kneeled down to see if they got damaged but luckily, they didn't.

"Yeah, we're okay." Jinri said.

Shin help them stand up. He went to Jinri and help wpies the dust off of her. "What just happen? Those guys look like they're trying to catch her."

"Well it's because since you two first came here, a lot of the boys fell in love with her. I heard yesterday that she's almost the most prettiest girl in the academy." Lisa said while she was wiping the dust off of her.

Jinri nodded. "And also last time when I was walking to my 5th period class, some of the girls gives me death glare and I think that they were jealous of me." Then, she made a sad expression.

"Hey, don't be sad. Even if they're jealous of you, you're still the prettiest. Lisa, would you mind that I'm going to have private conversation with her?" Shin asked Lisa.

Lisa nodded. "Sure, no prob." Lisa then left the scene to get something to get rid of the dirt.

While she was gone, Shin faces Jinri and place his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about those guys trying to get you Jinri, okay. No one can ever take you."

"I know. The only one I ever take is you babe. But, we can't let out our secret that we're boyfriend and girlfriend to everyone, including Lisa and Routen."

"And we have to lock that secret from them. I don't want them to hurt you anymore." Then, Shin gives a peck on her forehead and smiles. "I love you, Jinri. No matter I'll always be with you."

"I love you too, Shin." Jinri happily smiled.

Shin and Jinri stare at each other as their heads went slowly together for a kiss but then, Lisa interupts them behind. "Hey, guys!" They stop and quickly back each other away when they saw Lisa running to them.

"Hey, Lisa. What is it?" Shin said.

"I got a text from Routen. Here." Lisa showed Routen's text to them.

"Lisa, you better check out something cool in the Cardfight Hologram Base. Meet me in the 2nd floor. You don't want to miss the fun. And also bring Shin and Jinri, too. P.S. I'm not cardfighting in there."

"Wow, looks like Routen is not cardfighting right now." Shin said.

"Yeah, lucky for him." Lisa respond.

"Lisa, what's a Cardfight Hologram Base?" Jinri asked.

"It's a base where people play cardfight. But to make it fun, they use hologram to show units. I know the direction. C'mon, you'll like it." Lisa then dragged Shin and Jinri to the Cardfight Hologram Base.

6 minutes later, they arrived at the base. They're in the 2nd floor which the text says. They found Routen laying back on the wall.

Routen saw them and smiled. "Hey, guys. You're just in time."

"Yeah. So, where is the cool part?" Lisa asked.

"Is right over there. Two guys are cardfighting against two members of ABC." Routen said as he pointed at the battle.

Shin and Jinri take a look and became surprised. "Wow, it's so amazing. I never seen like this before." Jinri surprisely said.

"I know. It was huge." Shin added.

Shin then look at the right side and saw two ABC members. One is the girl with a navy blue hair and another is a boy with a silver medium spiky hair.

Shin began thinking in his mind. _These two are from the ABC. Clara Delapierre, General and a Royal Paladin user. And Marcius Nyugen Cong, General and a Shadow Paladin. Both of them are perfect to battle them. Since I got the same deck as them, I hope I win against them._

Clara and Marcius then yelled for their final attack.

"Ashlei, slash him with your diamond sword!" That's Clara.

"Send him to the dark dimension, Mordred!" That's Marcius.

Finally, they won their battle. 2 guys cried in their defeat and receiving their punishment. Clara and Marcius put their decks on their cases and left the battle.

Marcius quickly walked up to Clara. "That was a fun fight there, eh babe." He was about to put his arm around her but, Clara slaps it away from her.

"Don't...call me babe." Clara felt annoyed and walks away.

"Oh, c'mon. I know you like me." Marcius whines as he run up to get her.

"Hey, Routen. Are these two dating?" Jinri asked.

"No, they aren't. You see, he likes to joke around with her saying that she's his girlfriend." Routen answered and giggles.

Later on, a lot of the students cheered for them after Clara and Marcius left the stage.

"Well, that's over. So guys, you all want to eat at Jabaki's?" Routen said as all of them nodded in response. "Alright, let's go." Routen turns around but suddenly, he bumps in to someone. "Hey, watch where your going yo..." Then, his eyes became wide open.

Lisa was shocked when he sees him. "Guan Zhou."

"Well, well. If isn't the losing streak cardfighter, Mr. Hantsura." Guan Zhou grinned. "It's looks like you just blocked my way."

Routen yelled. "W..what? I did not. You're the one who bumped in to me."

"So what, I could bumped any weaklings like you. Isn't that right guys?" Guan Zhou turned back and faces someone.

"Yeah, bumped him more harder." One guy said from behind. Guan Zhou brought 5 guys to him. They all part of a gang.

"Hey, how about cardfighting him so he can feel to dumb loser again." Another guy said.

"Hey, I'm not a dumb loser!" Routen yelled.

Guan Zhou thinks about it and later on, he smiled. "Yes, I think it's a good idea Chen Fu. I can make him feel how to be a weak and a dumb loser." He then grab his deck case in his pocket and pulls it out to reveal it. "How about we cardfight in here, The Cardfight Hologram Base. Right now."

Routen scarily surprised. "Eh, what?"

"Lisa, what's happening?" Jinri worriedly ask.

"I don't know. But, I need to stop him if he going to make Routen worst." Lisa answered as she walks towards them.

Routen felt scared as he take few steps back. "Um, look. Isn't the time to do this?" He giggle.

"Well, today is Fresh Weekends. So, the answer is yes." Guan Zhou said. The guys are surronding Routen so he cannot escaped. Routen was a little scared to fight.

Then suddenly, Lisa appeared next to him. "Cardfight me!" That shocked Routen, Shin, Jinri, Guan Zhou, and the gang.

"Oh, so his girlfriend appears to protect him. How romantic." Guan Zhou and the guys laugh.

"Hey, I'm not his girlfriend. But, I can't let you bothering him so cardfight me instead." Lisa yelled as she pull out her deck to show it to him.

"Hm. Well in that case, I'll accept it but...in one condition." Lisa felt like there is a trap. Guan Zhou giving her a evil smile. "If you lose, we're going to keep your deck for good." That surprised Lisa and Routen.

Routen grabbed her shoulder and moving it side to side. "Lisa, you can't do this. If you lose, your deck is gone. He's the baddest cardfighter in the academy. No one can't beat him and neither can I." He begged.

Lisa moves her shoulder away from him. "I know, but I'm doing this to get him away from you. Even though I lose my deck, I will protect you, Routen." Routen felt protective from what she said. Lisa then faces Guan Zhou. "Alright, I'll accept your condition."

Guan Zhou then grinned. "Very well. Then, let us go to the tables."

4 minutes later, both Lisa and Guan Zhou set their decks and insert their gloves. The guys were behind Guan Zhou while the other 3 were behind Lisa. The guys are cheering for Guan Zhou.

"C'mon Zhou. Beat that nerdy girl up."

"Show that nerd what we're made of."

That kinda makes Lisa mad and makes her eye twitches.

"Routen, are you sure she gonna win?" Shin asked.

"I don't know but, I hope she did." Routen answered.

They both place their starting vanguard face down as they begin.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Schoolyard Prodigy, Lox **[Grade 0, Power 4000, Shield 10000]**!"

"Lizard Soldier, Conroe **[Grade 0, Power 5000, Shield 10000]**! I resume ladies goes first."

"Um...thank you. Draw. I ride Bringer of Knowledge, Lox **[Grade 1, Power 7000, Shield 5000]**! Prodigy's skill. If I ride Bringer of Knowledge, I check the top 7 cards from my deck to search either Law Official, Lox or Guardian of Truth, Lox. Guardian of Truth was in it so I add it to my hand." Lisa put the cards in her deck and shuffles it. "Then, Bringer of Knowledge's skill, if I have Prodigy in the soul, it gains 1000 power. That ends my turn."

**_Lisa's Field  
>Hand:6<br>Front Row:None/Bringer of Knowledge, Lox/None  
>Back Row:NoneNone/None  
>Damage:None<em>**

"Alright, it's my turn. Draw. I ride Embodiment of Armor, Bar **[Grade 1, Power 8000, Shield 5000]!** Conroe's skill. Instead moving him to the back, I'll move him to the front left. Then, I call Flame of Hope, Aermo **[Grade 1, Power 6000, Shield 5000]**. With the boost from Aermo, Conroe attacks Lox." **[Lizard Soldier, Conroe (5000 Power) + Flame of Hope, Aermo (6000) = 11000 on Bringer of Knowledge, Lox (8000 Power)]**

"No guard."

**Damage Check: Law Offical, Lox [No Trigger]**

"Aermo's skill. If unit that he boosted attack hits, I discard a card and get a new one. Now, Bar then attacks."

"No guard."

"Check for the drive trigger." **Dragonic Overlord [No Trigger]**

"Dragonic Overlord!" Lisa's eyes widened and Guan Zhou grins. "Ugh, damage check."

**Damage Check: Magnet Crocodile [No Trigger]**

"Hm. And for that, I'll end my turn."

**_Guan Zhou's Field  
>Hand:5<br>Front Row:Lizard Soldier, Conroe/Embodiment of Armor, Bar/None  
>Back Row:Flame of Hope, AermoNone/None  
>Damage:None<em>**

"Routen, can you tell us who the heck is him?" Shin asked.

"That's Guan Zhou, the deadliest and strongest cardfighter in the academy. His family is very rich in China. He wanted to cardfight everyone to become the strongest of all. He doesn't care about anyone except his family, his gang, and himself. There was a stories about him that Lisa told me. She said that he once was an Arcana Blaze Member."

Jinri's was surprised. "You mean he's a former member of them?"

"Actually, no. He was runner-up to become a member of them. He lost by a girl and that day, he started to hate councilors. So, he created an underground gang called Rising Dragons."

Shin was surprised. He then faces Guan Zhou. "Well, I hope Lisa can beat him cause if not, she'll be toast."

Back to the battle, Lisa stands her units and draw a card. _Great. I got Law Official, but I don't have my units since I take the first turn. If I ride him on top off Bringer of Knowledge, I can activate Bringer's skill that gives two of my units a skill. Well, guess I have no choice then._ "I ride Law Official, Lox **[Grade 2, Power 9000, Shield 5000]** and uses his skill. If I have Bringer of Knowledge in the soul, he gets 1000 power." Lisa then felt depressed that she can't activate Law Official's second skill.

"Aw, you can't activate Bringer's second skill? That's too bad." Guan Zhou laughs.

_Geez, he needs to shut up._ "Call! Geograph Panda **[Grade 2, Power 10000, Shield 5000]**, Element Glider **[Grade 1, Power 6000, Shield 5000]**, Silver Wolf **[Grade 1, Power 8000, Shield 5000]**, and Red Pencil Rhino **[Grade 2, Power 10000, Shield 5000]**! With the boost from Silver Wolf, Red Pencil Rhino attacks Bar. It gets an additional 2000 power whenever it attacks a vanguard."** [Red Pencil Rhino (10000 Power + 2000) + Silver Wolf (8000) = 20000 Power on Embodiment of Armor, Bar (8000 Power)]**

**Damage Check: Demonic Dragon Berserker, Yaksha [No Trigger]**

"Then, Lox attacks with the boost from Element Glider!" **[Law Official (10000 Power) + Element Glider (8000) = 18000 on Embodiment of Armor, Bar]**

"I don't guard."

"Drive Trigger check." **Holder Hedgehog (Critical)** "I got a critical trigger. I give the power to panda and the critical to Lox."

"Damage Check."

**Damage Check: Dragon Knight, Nehalem [No Trigger], Flame Seed Salamander (Stand)**

"Stand trigger. Power goes to Bar and I stand Conroe."

"I activate Element Glider's skill. Since Lox attack hits your vanguard, Glider returns to my hand. And now, Geograph Giant attacks."

"I'll guard that with Flame Seed Salamander." [**Geograph Giant (10000 Power + 5000) = 15000 Power on Embodiment of Armor, Bar (13000 Power) + 5000 = 18000 Power]**

"That ends my turn."

**_Lisa's Field  
>Hand:6<br>Front Row:Geograph Giant/Law Official, Lox/Red Pencil Rhino  
>Back Row:NoneNone/Silver Wolf  
>Damage:Law Official, Lox (U), Magnet Crocodile (U)<em>**

"I stand and draw. Alright, I ride Dragon Knight, Nehalem **[Grade 2, Power 10000, Shield 5000]**! I use Conroe's skill. I counterblast one and retire him to search for a Grade 1 or less unit in my deck." Guan Zhou pulls out a card and reveals Wyvern Guard, Barri. "Next, I call Chain-attack Sutherland **[Grade 2, Power 8000, Shield 5000]** and Berserk Dragon **[Grade 2, Power 9000, Shield 5000]**. I use Berserk Dragon's skill, Counterblast! I retire your Red Pencil Rhino." Lisa grabs the card and put it in her drop zone. "And now since that happens, it's time for the fun part."

Lisa's eyes widen. "Eh? Fun part?"

Guan Zhou pulls out a card from his hand and reveals it to Lisa. "Demonic Dragon Berserker, Yaksha. When your unit is send to the drop zone, if I have a grade 2 vanguard, I can ride this card. Now, serpent of the twin flame blades. Slash them in half and burn them into crisps. I superior ride Yaksha **[Grade 3, Power 9000]**!" The light appears under the dragon knight as the berserker enters the battle.

"Yaksha. A grade 3." Routen said.

"That means he's going for a twin drive." Jinri added.

"Continuing on. Sutherland's skill. During the main phrase when one of my opponent's unit is retired, he gains 3000 power and he attacks your vanguard."

"I guard with Element Glider!" **[Chain-attack Sutherland (8000 Power + 3000) = 11000 Power on Law Official, Lox (10000 Power) + 5000 = 15000 Power]**

"Then, Yaksha attacks."

"No guard. You need a trigger to pass it."

"Then, checking for the twin drive." **Follower, Reas [No Trigger], Embodiment of Spear, Tar (Critical)** "Critical Trigger. All effects goes to Yaksha."

"Damage Check."

Damage Check: **Monoculus Tiger [No Trigger], Dictionary Goat (Heal)**

"I got a heal trigger. Power goes to Lox and heal one damage."

"With the boost of Aermo, Beserk Dragon attacks." **[Berserk Dragon (9000 Power) + Flame of Hope, Aermo (6000) = 15000 Power on Law Official, Lox (15000 Power)]**

"Guard that with Compass Lion." **[+ 5000 = 20000 Power]**

"Hmph. I end my turn."

**_Guan Zhou's Field  
>Hand:3<br>Front Row:Berserk Dragon/Demonic Dragon Berserker, Yaksha/Chain-attack Sutherland  
>Back Row:Flame of Hope, AermoNone/None  
>Damage: <strong>Demonic Dragon Berserker, Yaksha (D), <strong>Dragon Knight, Nehalem (D), Flame Seed Salamander (D)<strong>**_**

"Both of their damage are even now." Jinri said.

"Go get him, Lisa!" Routen yelled as he gives support to her.

_Alright, I won't lose now. _"I stand and draw. Your strength has gives you intelligence and your wisdom can guard the truth. I ride Guardian of Truth, Lox** [Grade 3, Power 10000]**! It gains 1000 power if I have Law Official in the soul and then uses his skill. When I ride Guardian of Truth on top of him, I give up to two of my units a skill that during the main phrase, if they put into the drop zone, I can draw a card. I'll give it to Silver Wolf and Geograph. I call Binoculus Tiger **[Grade 2, Power 9000, Shield 5000**] and Intelli-mouse **[Grade 0, Power 4000, Shield 10000]**. I rest Intelli-mouse to give 4000 power to Silver Wolf. Then, I use Guardian of Truth's skill. Persona Blast! I counterblast two and discard Guardian of Truth from my hand. I give Geograph Giant 4000 power and an extra critical. Now with the boost from Silver Wolf, Binoculus Tiger attacks and uses it's skill. When it attacks a vanguard, I give Geograph an additional 4000 power." **[Binoculus Tiger (9000 Power) + Silver Wolf (8000 Power + 4000) = 21000 on Demonic Dragon Berserker, Yaksha (9000 Power)]**

**Damage Check: Dragon Monk, Genjo (Heal)**

"Dragon Monk, Genjo. Power goes to Yaksha and heal one damage."

"Lox will attack your Yaksha."

"Then, I won't guard that. Besides, you also need a trigger to pass it."

"I know that. Twin drive, first check." **Cable Sheep [No Trigger]** "Second check." **Holder Hedgehog (Critical)** "All effects to Guardian of Truth. Now, go! Heavy Strike!" The giant elephant use it's foot to smash the Dragon Berserker.

**Damage Check: Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara [No Trigger], Garnet Dragon, Flash [No Trigger]**

"And now, my final attack. Geograph attacks with ultimate power!" [**Geograph Giant (10000 Power + 4000 x 2) = 18000 Power on Demonic Dragon Berserker, Yaksha (14000)]**

"I think again. Wyvern Guard, Barri." He discard Dragon Knight, Nehalem from his hand. "Perfect guard."

_Grr. I was so close._ "Intelli-mouse's skill. During my end phase, I retired Silver Wolf and uses the skill that given from Lox. I draw. Then, I retired Geograph Giant due to Binoculus and Lox's skills. I draw again. That ends my turn."

**_Lisa's Field  
>Hand:6<br>Front Row:None/Law Official, Lox/Binoculus Tiger  
>Back Row:NoneIntelli-mouse/None  
>Damage:Magnet Crocodile (D), Minoculus Tiger (D), Dictionary Goat (U)<em>**

"Lisa was so close." Routen said

"She needs to survive this turn. She only has 6 cards in her hand." Shin stated.

"Hehe." Guan Zhou gave an evil grinned to Lisa.

"U...um..what's with that grin?"

"Right now, it's my final turn!"

"EH!?"

"I stand and draw! Ride the Vanguard! Burn everything in this world to ash with your apocalyptic fire! Dragonic Overlord **[Grade 3, 11000 Power]**!"

"Dragonic Overlord!" Jinri surprisely said.

Routen nodded. "Yes, the powerful unit that burns anyone who gets in its way."

"Next, I call Follower, Reas **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. Then, I counterblast 3 to give Dragonic Overlord 5000 power and a ultimate skill. And now with the boost from Aermo, Berserk Dragon attacks!"

"I don't guard!"

**Damage Check: Fortune-bringing Cat (Draw)** "Draw Trigger! Power goes to Lox and I draw."

"Alright, my Dragonic Overlord will attack Binoculus!"

"Why is he attack the rear guard?" Jinri asked.

"Because of the skill that Overlord obtain." Shin answered.

Lisa look at her cards to defend but, she have no choice to let the attack hits. "I don't guard that."

"Checking for a twin drive." **Embodiment of Spear, Tar (Critical)** "All effects goes to Overlord. Next." **Embodiment of Spear, Tar (Critical)** "Another critical. I give the critical to Overlord and the power to Sutherland."

Lisa then put Binoculus Tiger to the drop zone.

"And now for Overlord's additional effect. When he hits a rear-guard, I stand him but loses a twin drive. You're very lucky that you retired Giant but lucky for me, Overlord got 3 critical. Overlord, burn her into ashes!" **[Dragonic Overlord (11000 Power + 5000 x 2) = 21000 on Guardian of Truth, Lox (16000 Power)]**"

"Think again! Guard!" **[+ 15000 = 36000 Power]**

"Hmph. Drive Check." **Embodiment of Spear, Tar (Critical)** "Haha, my third critical trigger! All goes to Sutherland. Now with Reas' boost, Sutherland gets the final attack. Reas' skill. If she boost Sutherland, the boost gains addition 4000." **[Chain-attack Sutherland (8000 Power + 5000 x 2) + Follower, Reas (6000 + 4000) = 28000 on Guardian of Truth, Lox]**

_Urgh. I can't guard._ "No guard!"

Damage Check: **Cable Sheep [No Trigger], Geograph Giant [No Trigger]**

"Hmph. You lose."

**_Guan Zhou's Field  
>Hand:3<br>Front Row:Berserk Dragon/Dragonic Overlord/Chain-attack Sutherland  
>Back Row:Flame of Hope, AermoNone/Follower, Reas  
>Damage: <strong><strong>Dragon Knight, Nehalem (D), Flame Seed Salamander (D), Dragon Monk, Genjo (D), <strong>Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara (D), Garnet Dragon, Flash (D)<strong>****_**

Few seconds later, both Lisa and Guan Zhou are out of the field as Lisa became depressed about her facing the concenqunences.

"You know the bet. Now, time to say goodbye to your deck." Zhou placed his hand in front of her.

Lisa was about to pull out her deck, but Routen stops her. "Lisa, don't do this. I'm the one should be in that battle. Please, I can't see having a no deck."

"I have no choice, Routen. This is the only way to save you." Lisa said as she push Routen away from her lightly. "I'm sorry."

Lisa then took out her deck and was about to give it to Zhou but, a gang member named Chen Fu Shi interrupts by whispering to him. "Hey, boss. I need to tell you something."

"Um, hold that in a minute." Guan Zhou drops his hand away from her as he whispers back to his member. "What is it, Chen? You cannot interrupt this."

"I know, but this is serious. Take a look at that hot girl." Chen then pointed at Jinri. Jinri notice as she became nervous.

One of Zhou's eye brow rises as he said, "Yeah, what about her?"

"Remember there's rumor of a new girl? That's the one. She is the prettiest like all the people said. Maybe, we should get her instead. Look at her. She's so fine." Chen then grinned at Jinri. Guan Zhou looked at her. He watches a standing beauty with the slim and smooth body. Zhou can't even control himself from her as he smiled.

"You're right. She really does looks hot." Guan Zhou finally change his mind. He faces Lisa and push her hand away from him slowly. "I'm sorry. But, I realized I should let you keep your deck. I don't need it."

Lisa then became confused. "Huh? What did you mean?"

"I found something very interesting instead." Guan Zhou lift his arm as he pointed at Jinri. "Her."

Everyone's eyes widen in shock. "Wait? Jinri! Why her!?" Shin screamed.

"I've hearing a lot of rumor that there's a hottest new girl in the academy and it looks like the rumor is true. Maybe I could have her and treat her as my lovely toy. Guys, grab her!" Zhou commands his gang to capture Jinri.

Lisa then tries to stop as she walked up to him. "Um, isn't this too much? You know she has a..." Lisa was about to say something but, Guan Zhou blocks her off.

The five gang members walk up to Jinri but, Shin came in as he defends her. "Hey kid! Move out our way!" One of the gang member screamed.

"You are not going to capture my sister! I swear if you lay a finger on her, I'm going to take you out painfully!" Shin yelled.

Guan Zhou grinned in surprised. "Oh, you're her brother eh? Hmm. This will get interesting. You two, take care of him. And you three, you'll got the chance to get her quickly."

Then, the members listen his command. The three surronded Jinri while the two will take care of Shin. "I got a surprise for you, chump." One of the members said as he clenches his knuckle and was about to punch him. But, Shin grabbed his arm and flipped him til he landed on his back. The member shouted in pain which cause the people's attention.

"What the hell?" The other member was about to attack him but, Shin knee him in the guts and did a body slam.

"Damn! Chen, get the girl quickly." One of the member shouted. Chen then grabbed her from behind making Jinri struggle to escape. Chen laughs until he got hit in the guts. Jinri just elbowed him and Chen lets go of her holding his gut. Then, Jinri then did a straight kick in Chen's face. The other two charge on her but, she beat them out.

Lisa and Routen was surprised from Shin and Jinri. "Wow, I never knew they can fight like that." Routen said.

"Me too." Lisa added.

Guan Zhou was shocked that the two just beat up his gang. "What the heck is this? They knocked out my men? They are going to pay!" Zhou then aggressively walks to Shin who is taking down the member. He roughly grabs his shoulder, turns him around making him faces him, and he hardly punch him in the face. Shin then falls to the ground.

Jinri saw what happened as her eye's widen and yelled, "SHIN!" She runs to Guan Zhou and block him using herself as a wall. "I'm not going to let you hurt my brother. If you want go to him, you have to go through me first."

Guan Zhou laughs. "Oh really? Well, this is going to be easy. Besides instead of beating your poor brother, I'll just deal with you instead. You will be the greatest treasure I ever obtained." Guan Zhou was about to grab Jinri who is closing her eyes. But suddenly, he felt someone grabbed his shoulder.

"I don't think so." Zhou heard a voice behind him. He turns around and suddenly, he got punched as he falls down on his back. Zhou then got his nose bleed. He pinch it and looked up at someone who punched him. Then, his eyes widen.

One of the member stands up and yelled, "It...It's Convard! Run!" The gang runs away from him. Zhou stands up and joins his gang running.

Jinri then check Shin if he's okay. "Shin, are you hurt?" She then helps him stand up.

"Yeah, I'm okay. There's no injured spot in my face." He answered.

Both of them looked at the ABC member who is standing right in front of them. "Are you two okay?" He asked.

"Um...yes. Yes, we are. Thank you for the help." Jinri answered as she bowed to him.

Shin noticed the hoodie as he realized something. He then asked, "Excuse me, are you Convard Downstone? One of the Arcana Blaze Councilors?"

"Well, you looked like you did your research. Yes, I am. I remember you two. You're Shin and Jinri. You both are new students in the academy. How was it?" Convard then asked.

Jinri answered. "It was...pretty good. I really started to like it."

Convard then smiled. "That's interesting for you. I hope you may learn more about this great academy. Now, will you excuse my leave? I have a meeting with Kura-dono. We'll meet again." Convard bows to them and began to leave.

"Kura-dono?" Shin said in confusion.

While Convard was abouut to pass Lisa and Routen, he stops and turns around to face Routen. "Routen Hantsura. This is a personal message from me saying that try to stay away from us and Varston. Because, things will get worst." Suddenly, he leaves leaving Routen speechless.

Lisa then runs up to Shin and Jinri. Lisa worriedly asked, "You two, okay?"

"Yes, we're perfectly fin...Ouch!" Shin quickly hold his painful left cheeks.

Jinri holds him. "Shin! It looks like you're cheeks is hurt." She faces Lisa and said, "Lisa, I'm going to take him to his room. We'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Lisa felt worried about Shin. She then nodded in response. Jinri walks away holding Shin to his dorm room.

Lisa was surprised that she watch the whole scene they beat up Zhou's gang. Few seconds later, she then faces Routen who is thinking about Varston. She can see him clenching both of his fists. Lisa felt so sorry for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Featured Character:<strong>

Name: Guan Zhou

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Deck: Kagero

Avatar: Dragonic Overlord


	5. The Shining Knight

At lunch time; Shin, Jinri, Lisa, Routen are hanging out in the park. The girls are playing each other by running around the tree while the boys are talking about yesterday that Shin fights the gang.

"So, you both trained Taek Kwon Do back in Korea?" Routen asked.

"Yeah, we kinda took those lessons 2 years ago. We don't want to hurt people. So, we only used defense instead." Shin answered.

Routen crossed his arms as he was complete surprised. "Wow, I wish I could take Taek Kwon Do lessons."

Shin giggled and taps his shoulder. "Very soon, Routen. Very soon."

Jinri and Lisa both then run up to the boys. They got tired from running around so, they decide to hang out with them.

"Tired of playing tag girls?" Shin asked happily.

"Yeah, we been running so fast we got exhausted." Jinri breathily said.

While they got refresh, Lisa asked to Shin. "Hey Shin, how is your cheek? Is it getting better?"

"Yeah." Shin said while rubbing his cheek. "Jinri put some medicine and bag of ice on it. After 3 hours, it completely healed."

Routen was surprised. "Wow, Jinri. You really good at healing people."

Jinri smiled and replied, "Thank you. Taking health class is really good choice for me. Even though, I only been learning for the past 4 days."

"Hehe, that's my sis. Oh yeah Lisa, I need to tell you something. Remember our first day of school that when I showed you my decks, you said they both totally mixed up?" Shin asked

Lisa nodded in response. "Yes, why?"

"Well..." Shin grabbed his bags and take his 2 deck cases. "Back at the dorm last night, I was thinking that I kinda agreed with you. So, I rearranged my decks and made it more balanced. Here, check them out." Shin gives his decks to Lisa to check.

By checking his decks, Lisa is seems to be surprised. Shin's decks was so balanced and neat. It also had more focus. "Wow, these are amazing Shin. You have finally got my tip." Lisa surprisely said.

"Thanks. And also, I asked Jinri for help. You should thank her since she's the sweetest." Shin laughs as Lisa gives back his decks to him.

"Aw, stop that Shin. You making me blush." Jinri happily whined as she started to slaps him a lot of times lightly.

"You two are the sweetest siblings ever. You both look so happy." Routen giggled watching the siblings having fun.

While that continues, Lisa was watching them playing each other as she became secretly depressed about it. She was thinking. _I wish I have a sweetest sister._

Passing to after school...

"Okay, Michelle. I'll see you at the convention center tomorrow." Lisa left her final class. While she was walking on the hallway, she's thinking about something. _Shin has a very nice sister. I don't know what I'm feeling every time I see them. I feel like I'm hurt. Why can I have a sister that look like Jinri?_ Lisa sighed and looked down to the floor.

While she takes a left turn, she accidentally bumped into someone. "I'm sorry. I didn..." Lisa was about to say something but when she saw the person who bumped into, her eyes widen horrifying. "Anna."

"My god, Lisa. Will you ever stop bumping me?" Anna RonBelle, Lisa's older twin sister. She is the most brutal ABC member. Behind her, she brought Clara and Marcius. People around them took steps back away. Anna looked at Lisa and yelled, "This is the tenth time you did that to me!"

Lisa was so afraid, her body shivers a lot. She takes little steps back away from Anna and quietly cried, "I..I...I'm sorry...Anna. I didn't know you were coming. Please...don't hurt me. I..."

"Shut it!" Anna screams which makes Lisa stops and became scared. "Enough with this, you're about to earn some punishment."

Anna was about to walk up to Lisa and hit her but, Clara grabs her shoulder to prevent it. "Anna, remember what master Kura said. We cannot use violence in this academy."

"I know that but to my annoying idiot sister, I just don't care about it." Anna roughly move her shoulder away from Clara.

Marcius giggles and said to her, "You know, brutally beating up your sister is the same thing. We're different to the others but, we still follow the rules of Kura. He's the responsible of it. And besides, you're the lowest rank of the councilors."

Anna became frustrated as she turned around at him and yelled, "So what? Even I'm the lowest rank member, I've got the biggest brain ever than anyone else. Got that?"

"Woah, woah, easy there. I'm just saying." Marcius smiled turning his both hands at Anna. "But still, no violence should be a punishment. If you want to give punishment, do it like the rest of us. But first, you need to cardfight."

Marcius grinned. Anna calms down and turned around facing to Lisa. Then, she gives a little smirk. "You're right. Violence isn't the answer for a punishment." Anna then pulls out her deck and faces it on Lisa's face. "Lisa. My poor little Lisa. How about we play Cardfight together? If you win, I'll accept your apology and let you free. If I win, I still accept your apology but you will get a real punishment. Got that?"

"Well...um...I..." Lisa doesn't know what to answer. She felt so scared from her evil twin sister. "You never accepted...my apology."

Anna just giggled from what she said. "Oh, please. When did I never accept huh? You're just too scared of me because I'm the best and you're not." Anna made an evil smile. Lisa felt an dark aura around her as Anna playing with her deck. "C'mon, do you want to play...or not?"

Meanwhile to Shin and Jinri...

"You guys better not flirting with her like that or else, I'm going to break your necks!" Shin screamed at 3 guys who were about to flirt with Jinri. They ran away from him like little girls.

Jinri takes a deep-breath and said, "Thank you, Shin. Those guys are really into me too much."

They both then began to walk. People are watching them. Some girls giving Jinri death glares, some boys are blacked out by her, and some boys make a scared faces from Shin. Both of them feel uncomfortable.

"Shin, I think they're making eye contact to us." Jinri whispered.

"I know. I can't believe you've become the popular new girl. Damn, those guys better lay off from you. We can't even reveal our secret." Shin replied whisperly.

"Don't worry. I hope my popularity will be down soon. Beside, I always be with you honey-boo." Jinri then gives a sweet smile to Shin which makes him grinned a little.

They continue walking for about 5 minute until they stop when they heard a female scream.

"That voice. It must be Lisa." Jinri said as they both run where Lisa's voice is.

When they found the spot that where her voice come from, they saw a group of people blocking the view. They then walked through giving an excuse to them. "Excuse me...excuse me please...sorry...please excuse me." When both of them got in, they saw Lisa who's on the ground with her card scattered.

Shin turns to faces the person who beat Lisa and he saw Anna. His eyes widen._ So, this is true. That's Anna. I knew Lisa was keeping it a secret._ _It looks like she beat her sister._ He watches Anna laughs evilly while Lisa was hurt in defeat.

Anna walked to Lisa and looked down on her giving a victorious smile. "Well, looks like I won. I accept your apology for bumping into me, but your going to get a punishment. Let see..." Anna tapped his finger on her head thinking then, the light bulb pops on top of her head. "I know, you'll be kicked out from the academic team."

Lisa's eyes widened and begged, "No! Not the academic team! Please, Anna! It's very important to me! They need me!"

Anna sighed as she felt so bored. "Oh screw that. They don't really need you. You're just pathetic. And besides about the apology, I don't accept it. That's why I give you this. Heh. Now, I don't want to see your ugly face." Anna turns around to away as Lisa began to cry from the punishment she'll receive.

"I can't believe this. Anna just..." Shin was very surprised from Anna's attitude.

Jinri was watching Lisa suffered from the punishment. She can see a lot of tears coming out through her eyes. She hates it. She doesn't want to see Lisa cried as she clenched her fist really hard. Jinri turned to Anna and yelled, "HEY!" Which cause the people especially Shin and Lisa faces her in shocked.

Anna stops and turns around. "Who yelled at me?" She aggressively said.

Shin was really afraid that Jinri will get a consequence. "Jinri, what are you doing? You shouldn't..."

Shin was about to say something, but Jinri didn't listens. "I did. I'm the one who yelled."

Anna pointed at Jinri's face. "You. I remember you. You're the girl from the stage when that Hantsura guy got beat up by Varston. And it looks like you became the popular new girl around. How ridiculous." Anna then laughs.

Jinri felt a little offensive but, she cannot let her back down. "I know it was funny that I've become a popular new girl but, that's not what I yelled about! The reason why is because I don't to see my friend crying from you."

"Really? That's you wanted to yelled about? Please, it's not worthy about it." Anna laughs.

"It is! When me and Shin transfer here in this academy and met Lisa, I saw her became secretly depressed that we're siblings. And we found out that she has a twin sister." Jinri became so mad as she yelled, "Then, I found out today that you are treating your sister horrible."

"So what, I treated her every year like that. It made me so happy." Anna replied. She is getting bored from Jinri's words.

"Made you so happy?" Jinri was shocked about what she said. She can't believe what she done to Lisa, her own sister, like that. She clenched her single hand and then use it to point at Lisa behind. "Look at her. Look at your little sister. You think this will make you happy? She felt depressed and suffered because of you. I hate when my friends do that when they being abused by some pathetic monsters, like you!" That made everyone surprised what she said. Especially Shin who has his mouth open wide.

Anna's vein popped up from what Jinri said to her and yelled, "Did you just called me pathetic? How dare you called me that! Nobody calls me pathetic. NOBODY!" Anna raised her left arm as she's about to punch her.

Lisa's eyes widen. "JINRI, NO!" She was about to save her.

But surprisely, Jinri blocked her punch by grabbing her fist quickly. Everyone included Lisa was surprised. Jinri roughly clenched Anna's fist that she's holding and growls, "I don't want you to hurt Lisa. You know what you did? I can't let you do something like that to her."

Anna was struggling to let go of her fist from Jinri's grasp. "Hey...let go...my hand." She said hurtfully due to Jinri's clenched on her fist which makes it a little painful. Then, Jinri let go of Anna's fist which makes her fall down to the ground holding her painful hand.

"Anna!" Clara yelled as she and Marcius help to pick her. While they both let Anna stand, Clara faces Jinri and screamed, "Hey! How dare you do that to her? She's a member of the Arcana Blaze Councilors! Now, you are going to face a huge punishment."

Clara walked up to Jinri but then, Shin intercepts and block her from getting Jinri. "I'm not going to let you give a punishment to my sister. If you want to give it her, then give to me then." Shin takes out one of his deck cases out of his pockets and faces it at Clara. "Cardfight me!"

"Cardfight you? What do I wanted to cardfight you? You're not involved in this situation." Clara said.

"Wait, Clara." Anna placed her hand on Clara's left shoulder as she was about to say something. "Do it. Cardfight him. Even though he's not involved, he needs a special treat cause he's the brother of that red-headed brat."

Clara closed her eyes and nodded. She faces Shin and accepted it. "Very well. I accept your fight. We'll meet at the Cardfight Hologram Base tomorrow after school tomorrow. If you win, we'll let both of them free. If you lose, you'll get the punishment with them. No excuses. Got it?

"Got it." Shin nodded. He turns around away from them and run up to Jinri. "Jinri, are you okay?" He said as she's alright. "Good. C'mon, let's get out here to my dorm. We're bringing Lisa, too." Shin and Jinri grabbed Lisa and went straight to Shin's dorm.

When they finally left, people began talking about the whole scene.

"Wow, I can't believe the new girl blocked Anna's punch."

"Great. First she's the prettiest new girl, and now she's a fighter. Gosh, I'm so jealous of her."

"Oh my god, I think she's my inspiration."

Anna can here the people saying. She went to Clara and whispers, "Make sure you beat him good."

At Shin's dorm; he, Jinri, and Lisa are having a conversation. They also invited Routen and already told the whole scene. Now, Shin and Jinri are talking to Lisa about Anna.

"Wait, you two know?" Lisa asked that the both told her they know she has a sister.

"Yeah. We research in the computer. She really looks like you and you both have the same name. Can you tell us about your sister." Shin said.

"Lisa. When we first met you on our first day of the academy, your expression change when you heard the word...sibling. Can you tell me why? What's the problem between you and Anna." Jinri said as she was really serious.

"Lisa, c'mon. They already found out about you. You need to let out from your mouth now." Routen said.

Lisa bend her head down as she became really scared. She's rubbing her right arm trying to avoid it. "I can't. It will make me hurt really bad. Routen, would you do it for me?"

Routen sighed. "Okay. I'll do it for you." Routen faces Shin and Jinri to began telling the truth. "Lisa and Anna born together to a royal family in Britain. They were both happy together until their 13. On that age, there was a popular case called The Burning RonBelle or GS-15 case. There was a fire on the family event. Police got some evidence and it turns out it was Lisa. Now from the past 6 years, nobody wanted to talk to her or hang with her even the family. Plus, they're calling her a monster, fake, and an embarrassment of the RonBelle. And...that's all that I got." The truth made them eyes widen and Lisa closed her eyes letting out a tear.

"Oh my god. That's...painful." Jinri said in shocked. She feel really sorry to Lisa.

Shin faces Lisa who is sad and asked, "Lisa, is this true?"

Lisa nodded, "It's true. The person who got evidence of that case is Anna. She's the one who made my life horrible." Lisa looked up to them to continue. "What Routen said in the beginning, me and Anna used to be best sisters. But then at the family event, things have changed her. On the event, I was about to become a queen of the RonBelle family. But after the case was solved that I was responsible for it, everyone in my family bloodline hates me and make Anna the queen instead. How can she do this to me?"

Jinri walked towards to Lisa and places both of her hands on Lisa's arm. She looked at her and asked, "Lisa, what was the evidence of The Burning RonBelle case? Why did Anna did this to you?"

"Well...The evidence that Anna showed was a video. It's placed in the garden. It shows me who used the lighter to burn down the garden. It was filmed at 4:50 PM which is the time when I use the bathroom. The video was fake. It was Anna who did it, not me. But, my family doesn't believe me, so that day Anna became the queen. For the past 5 years, she can do anything she want to me. Abusing me, blaming me, and bullying me. How can Anna do it? Why did she have to make my family hate me? Why?" Lisa finally said the last part as she began to cry really hard.

Jinri saw her crying. She really hates to see her like that, so she hugs her to give comfort. "It's okay, Jinri. I know how it feels. I'll be here protect you no matter." She loudly whispers.

"Jinri!" Lisa's eyes widened as she was complete shocked. Later on, she hugged her back which makes her feel comfortable. Shen then smiled and said, "Thank you."

Routen walked up to Shin and patted his back proudly. "Shin, you're very lucky to have a nice and caring sister."

Shin smiled. "Thanks, Routen. I appreciated." Then, he walked up to the girls and asked Lisa, "Lisa, would you mind if I could talk with Jinri in private? It's about the battle I'm going to take tomorrow."

Lisa nodded. "Okay. Good luck in there, Shin." She let go of Jinri as Jinri and Shin walked out of his dorm. Routen sit next to Lisa as he hugged her so support.

Outside from Shin's dorm, Jinri and Shin are very upset what Anna did to Lisa.

"I can't believe this. How dare she do that to Lisa?" Jinri angrily said.

"Jinri. Calm down. I know it hurts from what we heard back there. I was thinking that the Arcana Blaze are taking too much. First Routen and Varston, now Lisa and Anna." Shin then clenches his fist. "I need to beat Clara tomorrow really good but, there's one problem."

"What's the problem?" Jinri asked.

"Our secret. Not us as a couple secret, but your secret Jinri. You've have the ability to transform into a card when I'm in battle." Shin answered.

Jinri looked at her jewel necklace. "Your right. If that even happen, all of the people in the academy including our friends and the councilors thinking I'm not human. This necklace that your dad gave me prevent me from revealing my lifeform image." The jewel necklace was Jinri's luck charm that makes her turn into a vanguard card.

"Exactly. Tomorrow's battle is going to be serious. You might be important on battle. But, I can't let anyone steal your secret away. What should I decide?" Shin was thinking that if he can use Jinri or not for tomorrow's battle.

After few seconds of thinking, Jinri then finally made a choice. "Shin. Use me."

Jinri's word make his eye's widen. "What?"

"Do it, Shin. It's bad for me to reveal my secret, but this is for Lisa sake's. And Routen's too. I'm starting to hate those Arcana Blaze Councilors. So no matter, we can beat them for good." Jinri spoke out her choice.

Shin was surprised from what Jinri said and then suddenly, he agree. "Alright. No matter how you secret may reveal, we're fighting them for our friends." Jinri smiled in joy as she run up to Shin and hugged him. Shin stroke her hair then, he started to think._ Arcana Blaze Councilors, your going to meet your new enemies. It's time we and you are in war._

One day later after school, all the people are in the Cardfight Hologram Base where they're going to watch a special event. Most of the people are invite.

Guan Zhou was invited as he brought his gang. He's in the 3rd floor from the east side. Zhou grinned and said, "So, that bastard's going to fight CLara, eh? Let's see if he's strong enough.

Lisa and Routen are in the second floor from the north side. Routen was comforting Lisa as she was worried if Shin loses. "Don't worry, Lisa. I'm sure Shin will win this." That make Lisa smiled.

The Arcana Blaze Councilors; Clara, Marcius, and Anna are in the bottom where the field is from the south side. They're inside as they're having a conversation.

"You better win this Clara or thing will make any worst." Anna angrily said.

"Anna, please calm down. I'll beat him easily." Clara said.

"But, that guy is new to our academy. We need to see if he's good or not." Marcius explained.

Clara sighed and reply to Marcius, "Mars, all of us councilors have already beaten few new students back then. They're really not good as us."

"It's true."

Convard interupts the conversation as he appeared. "Convard, you're came here to watch?" Anna said.

Convard nodded, "Yes. But, it was Kura-dono who sent me here and the councilors are coming right now."

"Really?" Marcius said.

Convard took a step back to his left and shows Kura and the group. The three had their eyes widen as they were surprised. Anna run up to Kura and bow down to him. "Master Kura. I'm surprised to see you watch the battle."

"I know. I heard from a lot of people that Clara is going to face Mr. Tokoyaku Myung-Sun." Kura happily said. He also brought the rest of the councilors, too. Kura looked at Anna and asked, "And, I heard from some students that there was a fight between you and his sister, Jinri. Can you tell me why?"

Anna told him the whole story from what happened on yesterday. After she finished the story, Varston who's behind Kura begins to laughs. "Wait, that red-haired cutie just blocked your punch with a single grab? That's unbelievable, fraulen."

"Varston." Kura said as he gives a death glare to Varston.

Varston stops laughing and bend his head down in dissapointment. "Sorry, Kura."

Clara grinned and said, "And that's why she told me to beat him. After I win, we're going to give him, his sister, and Anna's sister some punishments." Few seconds later, the announcer yelled as the battle begins. "Looks like it started. Gonna make sure I'm prepared."

"Good luck, babe. Show him what we're made of." Marcius said and gives Clara a big thumbs up. Clara then throws a brown book right at his forehead. "Ow!"

"I told you, don't...call me babe!" Clara yelled as she left out to the field.

"Well, looks like someone is not in a good mood from Marcius's jokes." Kura giggled.

From the north side, Shin and Jinri are preparing for the battle. Shin was sitting down and was looking at two metal cards he's holding. One is white and the other is black.

Jinri brought a brown box and placed it on the floor right in front of Shin. "Are you ready Shin?"

Shin nodded. "Yes, this is it." He grabbed the box from the floor and open the lid. It reveals a golden morpher. He grabbed the morpher and equip it on his left arm. "This is my first fight in Golden Eye. We need to do this."

"For Lisa." Jinri said.

"For Routen." Shin added.

"And for the academy." They both finally added. Later on, they give each others kiss in the lips for 20 sec. After that, the announcer yelled the start of the battle as the two stopped kissing each other.

"Ready Jinri?" Shin asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Jinri said as both went out to the field.

Outside of the field, both cardfighters has entered the field. When Clara enters the field, all the people cheer on her.

"Clara! Go fight!"

"You're amazing, Clara!"

"Fight for the Arcana Blaze!"

Sadly when Shin enters the field, only a few or less people cheer on him which makes Shin's morale down. But luckily, he got Routen and Lisa on his backs.

"C'mon Shin! Beat her up! You can do this!" Routen yelled.

"Win this for us, Shin!" Lisa yelled also.

That makes Shin's morale up thanks to them.

While both has stopped in their spots, they both stared at each other as the conversation starts.

"Have you ever cardfight before?" Clara asked.

"Yes, back when I'm in Korea." Shin answered.

"Good, cause I want to see you if you're good enough to fight me." Clara then pulled out her deck case. "We, Arcana Blaze Councilors, are the most powerful cardfighters in Golden Eye. We never got beaten by anyone even if they're powerful or not, we're unstoppable. You should know that. Let's see if you have some skills to beat me." Then suddenly, Clara notice something strange.

Shin also pulled out his deck and said, "You'll see."

The announcer raised his hand up as he began the battle. "Both players ready? Then, let the cardfight..."

"Wait!" Clara yelled which stopped the announcer from the battle. People began talking why she stopped.

Kura doesn't know why she did it. "What? What she's doing? Why did she stopped him?"

Clara faced at Shin and asked, "I have 2 questions for you. One, what is that on your left arm?" She pointed at Shin's morpher. "And two, why did you bring her?" She then pointed at Jinri who is behind him.

"Oh, um.." Shin looked at his morpher and answered, "This is my good luck. It will help me when I'm in battle." Then, he looked at Jinri. "And for her, she is same thing as this."

Clara grinned about Shin bringing Jinri on the field. "You mean she's your good luck, too? Geez, you can't bring her in here. Only two of us allowed."

Shin also grinned but, in a serious way. "I know. But, she's a special type of good luck." He dig his hand into his shirt pocket.

"Special? What did he mean special?" Routen confusedly said.

Shin pulled out a white metal card and handed it to Jinri. "Jinri."

"Ready, Shin." Jinri grabbed the white metal card from him and placed in on her necklace. She tapped the necklace with it which makes the necklace glow.

Clara can see a glow spot on Jinri. "What the heck?"

Jinri gives the metal card back to Shin as her necklace glows more brighter and brighter. It cause a lot of the people covering their eyes. Lisa blocked the light with her hand and yelled, "What's happening!"

The ABC was also covering their eyes from the brightness. "What's going on?" Varston yelled.

Few seconds later, Jinri began to hover up slowly in mid-air as she raised both of arms 15 degrees. Jinri closed her eyes and a giant sphere of light appears covering her. Many students began to scream.

"What the heck is that!"

"Argh! My eyes!"

"It's too bright! I can't see!"

Shin was looks like the light doesn't effect on him. Shin grinned as the time is begun. Routen was watching Shin while his hand is blocking from the light. "What? Shin is not blind. Then, Jinri..." Routen was about to say something until a flash hits them.

The sphere disappeared and so is Jinri. The only thing that appeared is a card. The card floats down slowly while spinning until it stops right in front of Shin. Shin grabbed the card and looks at it giving him a smile. Lisa and Routen was surprised.

"Wait, did she just turn into a card?" Lisa said in shocked.

"Damn, I can't believe from what I just saw." Routen added as he is also in complete shocked.

The councilors was also complete shocked as they began to talk about it.

"What the? Did she just turn herself into a vanguard card?" Varston said.

"Just who is she?" Anna asked.

Kura is just standing there as his eyes widen from what he saw. _That girl. She turn herself into card. What kind of persons they both are._

Shin put the card into his deck and faces it to Clara. "Now, it's time for battle."

Clara was very shocked about what happen. "What the heck? Did she just transform into a card?" She yelled.

Shin grinned. "Yeah, surprised? So, no waisting time. Let's begin the battle." Shin then placed his deck on the set.

Clara has no choice, but to put her deck in the set also. "Alright, if you say so."

The announcer checks if everything is ready. "Are we good, now? Alright then. Both players ready? Let the cardfight begins!"

The people began to cheer as the two hold the end of their faced down cards. "Stand up! Vanguard!"

"Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany!" **[Grade 0, Power 5000, Shield 10000]**

"Kuraudia!" **[Grade 0, Power 4000, Shield 10000]**

"Eh? You're using Royal Paladin just like mine. What a coincidence. Let see if you're good at it cause, I'm the master of Royal Paladin."

"Thanks, you'll see if I'm good. Draw. Ride Regret Jewel Knight, Urien **[Grade 1, Power 7000, Shield 5000]**. Kuraudia moves back. That ends my turn."

**_Shin's Field  
>Hand:5<br>Front Row:None/Regret Jewel Knight, Urien/None  
>Back Row:NoneKuraudia/None  
>Damage:None<em>**

"Draw. I ride Jewel Knight, Primzy **[Grade 1, Power 7000, Shield 5000]**. Tiffany goes back and then I call Shellie **[Grade 1, Power 7000, Shield 5000]**. Shellie attacks."

"I don't guard."

Damage Check: **Knight of Determination, Lamorak [No Trigger]**

"With the boost from Tiffany, Primzy attacks."

"I don't guard that."

"Drive Check." **Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei [No Trigger]** The wild cat charge on the litte mage and gives him a deadly strike.

"Damage Check."

**Damage Check:** **Regret Jewel Knight, Urien [No Trigger]**

"Turn end."

**_Clara's Field  
>Hand:5<br>Front Row:Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie/Jewel Knight, Primzy/None  
>Back Row:NoneDreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany/None  
>Damage:None<em>**

"I stand and draw." Shin then makes a grin.

"Uh, what's with the grin?"

"Today is time. This the time we've revealed our secrets and the truth. You all already saw my sister turn into a card. So, now is my turn to transform."

"Wait a minute. Don't tell me he's gonna turn into a card, too." Routen yelled.

"But, I'm not going to turn myself into a card. I'm going to turn my personality, my appearance, and my abilities." Shin then take out the white metal card and insert it to his morpher which the top lights up white. "When the battle is filled with darkness, the light will shattered it away. Come and fight with the shining light that support us." He then grabbed the trigger of it and yelled, "VANGUARD...HEN...SHIN!" He pulls the trigger which lets a light ray shooting from the ground surrounding him. All the people began to covered their eyes again.

"Not again."

_Transforming Scene:_ An orb of light appeared next to Shin. He holds the orb until he grasped it which brake the orb inside. He then shoots it in the air as it splits into 10 small orbs shooting to him. The 4 orbs shoot to his arms which turns into gauntlets and couters. The other 4 went to his legs and turn into greaves and cuisses. An orb shoot to his upper body and turns into a torso armor. A ray appears from the back of his neck as it creates a pale blue cape. The last orb went above his head and turns into a winged-helmet. Shin grabbed the helmet with two hands and equipped it. A shining diamond appeared and attached it to his collar. The scene change to his face as his hair became white and his eyes turn white. The final scene is the shield falls from the sky and he grabs it with his left hand. Shin raised his right arm in the air with his hand opened as an excalibur sword appeared and he grabs it. Shin then make his finishing stance.

Few seconds later, the ray of light slowly disappeared until it reveals Shin wearing a white european armor. All of the people then went confused and shocked in same time.

"What the? Is that Shin?" Lisa said.

"What the heck is he wearing?" Routen said.

While that continues, Shin began to speak. "This is really made the people shocked when they see me like this. Now since I appeared in this battle, I cannot let my guard down. The light must contain hope and compassion."

That made Clara surprised as Shin's personality change. "Hold up. Did your personality changed? Just who the heck are you?"

"Me? I'm the silver warrior who seeks the path of light. The savior who give faith to others. I am...SHIN THE SHINING!"

Lisa got confused and said, "Shin the Shining? Did he got a nickname?"

"I don't even know about that." Routen replied.

"Well, Shin the Shining or whatever you are. Enough with these special events you made. You're wasting time on our cardfight battle."

"Hmm. I see. I apologies for taking this so long as now the battle continues. Since it's still my turn and I've already draw a card from my deck, it's time for my ride phrase. I ride Knight of the Harp, Tristan **[Grade 2, Power 8000, Shield 5000]**. I call Knight of Rose, Morgana **[Grade 1, Power 6000, Shield 5000]** and Starlight Unicorn **[Grade 1, Power 6000, Shield 5000]**. I activate Unicorn's skill. When it placed on the rear circle, I can give one of my Royal Paladin units 2000 power. I give the power to Tristan. With the boost from Unicorn, Morgana attacks and uses her skill. I discard one card from my hand and she gains 4000 power." Shin discarded Knight of Determination, Lamorak. **[Knight of Rose, Morgana (6000 Power + 4000) + Starlight Unicorn (6000 Power) = 16000 Power on Jewel Knight, Primzy (7000 Power)]**

"No guard!"

**Damage Check: Jewel Knight, Hirumi (Heal - No Heal)**

"Power goes to Primzy. No heal."

"With the boost from Kuraudia, Tristan attacks."

"I guard with Shellie." **[Knight of the Harp, Tristan (8000 Power + 2000) + Karaudia (4000 Power) = 14000 Power on Jewel Knight, Primzy (12000 Power) + 5000 = 17000]** "You need a trigger to pass this."

"Drive check." **White Dragon Knight, Pendragon [No Trigger]** "No trigger but, I activate Tristan's skill. When I drive check a grade 3, he gains 5000 power."

"What? That means the attack went through." The knight of harp use his light sword to slash down to Primzy. "Grrr. Damage Check."

**Damage Check: Dogmatize Jewel Knight, Sybill [No Trigger]**

"That ends my turn."

**_Shin The Shining's Field  
>Hand:3<br>Front Row:Knight of Rose, Morgana/Knight of the Harp, Tristan/None  
>Back Row:Starlight UnicornKuraudia/None  
>Damage:<strong>Knight of Determination, Lamorak (U), <strong>Regret Jewel Knight, Urien (U)<strong>**_**

"I stand and draw." _What the heck is Shin the Shining? That's a weird name for him. But suddenly, this guy got a good skill on Royal Paladin. Let's see if he can beat a Royal Paladin master. Jewel Knight style._ "I ride Dogmatize Jewel Knight, Sybill **[Grade 2, Power 8000, Shield 5000]** and uses her skill. Counterblast 2. I search for a grade 1 or less unit from my deck and superior it to the rear-circle. I call Primzy. I move Shellie back and call Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie in front of her **[Grade 2, Power 9000, Shield 5000]**. Then, I call Linking Jewel Knight, Tilda **[Grade 2, Power 9000, Shield 5000]** and I attack with her with the boost from Primzy."

**Damage Check: Devoting Jewel Knight, Tabitha (Draw)**

"Draw trigger. Power goes to Tristan and I draw."

"With the boost from Tiffany, Sybill attacks." **[Dogmatize Jewel Knight, Sybill (8000 Power) + Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany (5000 Power) = 13000 Power on Knight of the Harp, Tristan (13000 Power)]**

"I guard with Epona." **[+ 10000 = 23000 Power]**

"Drive check." **Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie [No Trigger]** "Then, Tracie attacks Morgana. Since she has 6000 power, I will not use Shellie's boost."

"I'm fine with that. Morgana retires."

"I end my turn."

**_Clara's Field  
>Hand:4<br>Front Row:Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie/Dogmatize Jewel Knight, Sybill/Linking Jewel Knight, Tilda  
>Back Row:<strong><em>Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie<em>**/Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany/Jewel Knight, Primzy  
>Damage:Jewel Knight, Hirumi (D), Dogmatize Jewel Knight, Sybill (D)<em>**

"I stand and draw. Oh, holy dragon knight. Your powers has saved us in the sanctuary's history. I ride White Dragon Knight, Pendragon **[Grade 3, Power 10000]**! Pendragon's skill. When he is placed in the vanguard circle, he gains 5000 power. Then, I call Uncompromising Knight, Ideale **[Grade 2, Power 8000, Shield 5000]** and Knight of Truth, Gordon **[Grade 2, Power 8000, Shield 5000]**. Ideale attacks your vanguard. Using his skill when unit attacks, I counterblast one and he gains 4000 power."

"I guard with Shellie." **[Uncompromising Knight, Ideale (8000 Power + 4000) = 12000 Power on Dogmatize Jewel Knight, Sybill (8000 Power) + 5000 = 13000 Power]**

"With the boost from Karaudia, Pendragon attacks." **[White Dragon Knight, Pendragon (10000 Power + 5000) + Karaudia (4000 Power) = 19000 Power on Dogmatize Jewel Knight, Sybill (8000 Power)]** "Twin drive, first check." **Blazing Jewel Knight, Rachelle (Critical)** "Power goes to Gordon and the critical goes to Pendragon. Second check." **Margal (Draw)** "Yes. Power goes to Gordon again and I draw."

**Damage Check: Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei [No Trigger]; Jewel Knight, Hirumi (Heal)**

"Heal trigger. Power goes to Sybill and I heal one damage."

"With the boost from Unicorn, Gordon attacks." **[Knight of Truth, Gordon (8000 Power + 5000 + 5000) + Starlight Unicorn (6000 Power) = 24000 Power on Dogmatize Jewel Knight, Sybill (13000)]**

"No guard."

**Damage Check: Linking Jewel Knight, Tilda [No Trigger]**

"Turn end."

**_Shin The Shining's Field  
>Hand:4<br>Front Row:Knight of Truth, Gordon/White Dragon Knight, Pendragon/Uncompromising Knight, Ideale  
>Back Row:Starlight UnicornKuraudia/None  
>Damage:<strong>Knight of Determination, Lamorak (D), <strong>Regret Jewel Knight, Urien (U), <strong>Devoting Jewel Knight, Tabitha (U)<strong>****_**

"Stand and draw. Come out to battle with your pure heart. I ride Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei **[Grade 3, Power 11000]**! I activate Tiffany's skill. Moving her to the soul and I give up to two of my rear guards 3000 power. I give it to Tilda and Tracie. With the boost from Shillie, Tracie attacks." **[Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie (9000 Power + 3000) + Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie (7000) = 19000 Power on White Dragon Knight, Pendragon (10000 Power)]**

**Damage Check: Jewel Knight, Tabitha (Draw)**

"Draw Trigger. Power goes to Pendragon and I draw."

_His vanguard power is now 15000. Ashlei's attack won't get through. Maybe, I should use her to get rid of that special intercepter._ "Ashlei attacks Gordon." **[Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei (11000 Power) on Knight of Truth (8000 Power)]**

"Marron will guard him." **[+ 5000 = 13000 (Power)]**

"Drive check." **Leading Jewel Knight, Salome [No Trigger], Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult [No Trigger]** "Ugh. No luck. Giving Primzy's boost to Tilda, she attacks."

"Guard with Morgana." **[Linking Jewel Knight, Tilda (8000 Power + 3000) + Jewel Knight, Primzy (7000) = 18000 Power on White Dragon Knight, Pendragon (15000) + 5000 = 20000 Power]**

"That ends my turn." _Watch out kid. You're about to be prepared for my secret weapon._

_**_Clara's Field  
>Hand:6<br>Front Row:Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie/Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei/Linking Jewel Knight, Tilda  
>Back Row:<strong><em>Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie<em>**/None/Jewel Knight, Primzy  
>Damage:Dogmatize Jewel Knight, Sybill (D),<strong> Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei (U), Jewel Knight, Hirumi (U), <strong>Linking Jewel Knight, Tilda (U)<strong>**_**_

"Stand and draw."_ Alright, the time has come. All I need to do is use Pendragon's Limit Break to search for her. _"I activate Pendragon's skill. LIMIT BREAK! At the beginning of my main phrase, I check the top 5 cards from my deck. If one of them is a Grade 3, I can superior ride it." Shin then grabs the top 5 cards from his deck. He opens them and then, he smiles. _Yes. I've found you._ He pulled out the 2nd card from them and said, "The light has given me a new strength and this will help me from defeat." He revealed the card to Clara and suddenly, her eyes widen.

"That...that...that's her!" Clara yelled.

"Wait, don't tell me that card is..." Lisa paused for a second and then revealed it out, "...Jinri."

_Jinri, it is time for you to step into battle._ "All knights bow down to the queen of light. She'll shattered the hatred and sadness, and replaced it with joy and happiness. Step in the heavenly battle, my queen. I RIDE BLACKJACK OF LIGHT, JINRI **[Grade 3, Power 11000]**!"

A light flashes from the ground as Jinri jumps about 4 feet and lands on the ground. She wield out her sword and began her stance.

Everyone was surprised especially Lisa and Routen. "I can't believe it. Is that...Jinri?" Lisa said.

"That's Jinri?" Routen said as he can't took an eye on Jinri. "I don't know what to say. She's...kinda cute." He then started to blanked out due to Jinri's beauty.

Lisa was shocked from what Routen said as she slaps him in the back of his head. She then yelled, "Routen, you idiot. Didn't you know that she's Shin's sister? He's going to beat the heck out of you if you said that."

"Hey, sorry. It's like he didn't hear me." Routen said as he rubbed his back head.

Kura was watching Jinri and said, "So, this is her true form. Sound interesting."

Jinri was stand right behind Shin. Shin turns around to face her and said, "Looks like this is your first appearance in Golden Eye. Isn't it, Jinri."

"Yes, Shin. It also looks like I made a surprise to everyone." Jinri said as she look around to the people.

"Alright, let's get started. I call Regret Jewel Knight, Urien. I uses his skill two times, giving him an additional 2000 power. And using his boost, Ideale attack and with his skill, I counterblast one to gain 4000 power." **[Uncompromising Knight, Ideale (8000 Power + 4000) + (7000 Power + 1000 x 2) = 21000 Power on Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei (11000 Power)]**

"Glitmy will guard and Tracie intercepts." **[+ 15000 = 26000 Power]**

"Gordon attacks."

"Guard!"

"Alright, here it goes. With the boost from Karaudia, Jinri attacks." _This is it. This is the moment of truth._ "Light can give us freedom. Without that light, there's nothing for us get free. We need this light to protect us and we need it to face evil. You have the power of the light, my queen. Let it out, so we can be free. Jinri! ROYAL FLUSH!"

"Royal Flush?" Everyone yelled.

"It's a new mechanic that can beat any enemy in our way. To activate this skill, I reveal my 5 cards from my deck and from the revealed cards I add all the grade number in total. If total is same or went over, it's a hit. Now, go. Royal Flush activate!"

Shin snaps his finger as the 5 top cards from his deck flews up and then, hovers down right in front of him.

"Wha...what is this?" Clara said.

The cards has revealed.

**Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult [Grade 1], White Dragon Knight, Pendragon [Grade 3], Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine [Grade 0], Starlight Unicorn [Grade 1], Little Sage, Marron [Grade 1] = Total Grade:6**

"HIT!" The cards went back to his deck and shuffles by itself. "Jinri's skill. When she attacks a vanguard, if the total number from the revealed cards is 6 or more, she gains 5000 power plus an extra critical."

"5000 power plus a critical!?" Routen yelled.

"That's skill was amazing. So, this is the power of the Royal Flush. It's so powerful." Lisa said.

"5000 power and a critical? Heh, that doesn't scared me. Cuz luckily, I got this. Iseult, guard! I discard one card from my hand and your attack is nullified."

"Hm. I see. Well then, checking for a twin drive." **Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult [No Trigger], Silent Sage, Sharon (Stand)** "Stand Trigger. All effects goes to Ideale and he attacks."

**Damage Check: Linking Jewel Knight, Tilda [No Trigger]**

"That's ends my turn." _I've only got 5 cards left in my hand. Two of them are Margal and Sharon. I cannot used them cuz, I need to use their skill for my final attack. Luckily, I have two intercepters. They can help me to protect myself. I hope I survived this._

**_Shin The Shining's Field  
>Hand:5<br>Front Row:Knight of Truth, Gordon/Blackjack of Light, Jinri/Uncompromising Knight, Ideale  
>Back Row:Starlight UnicornKuraudia/Regret Jewel Knight, Urien  
>Damage:<strong>Knight of Determination, Lamorak (D), <strong>Regret Jewel Knight, Urien (D), <strong>Devoting Jewel Knight, Tabitha (D), <strong>Jewel Knight, Tabitha (D)<strong>******_**

"Stand and draw." _Royal Flush, eh? I never heard that skill before but, it seems really powerful. I need to win this really quick. I don't want to disappoint the councilors, including Master Kura. _"Alright. Illuminate your jeweled sword. Slash any enemy that stands your way. Breakride! Leading Jewel Knight, Salome **[Grade 3, Power 11000]**! Breakride skill, Salome gains 10000 power and a critical. Tilda's skill, I counterblast one. When a Grade 3 Jewel Knight is placed on the vanguard circle, I search for a grade 1 or less unit from my deck and superior call it. I superior call Primzy and use her skill. If I have three or more Jewel Knight rear-guards, I discard a card to draw another one. I call Ashlei and she attacks with Shellie's boost!"

"Glitmy will guard that." **[Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei (11000 Power) + Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie (7000 Power) = 18000 Power on Blackjack of Light, Jinri (11000 Power) + 10000 = 21000 Power]**

"Then, Tilda attacks."

"I don't guard that."

**Damage Check: Holy Disaster Dragon [No Trigger]**

"Alright. Giving Primzy's boost, Ashlei attacks. Shine, Glow, and Brighten. Lead us to victory. Salome, LIMIT BREAK! When she attacks a vanguard, if I have four or more Jewel Knight units, she gains 2000 power plus a critical. Ha, I'm going to win this." **[Leading Jewel Knight, Salome (11000 + 10000 + 2000) + Jewel Knight, Primzy (7000) = 30000 Power on Blackjack of Light, Jinri (11000 Power)]**

"Think again. I guard with Iseult. I discard a card from my hand and your attack cannot be hit!" **[+ (Cannot be hit) = Cannot be hit]**

"Damn it. Twin drive, first check." **Jewel Knight, Glitmy (Stand)** "All effects goes to Ashlei. Second check." **Jewel Knight, Hirumi (Heal)** "Alright, power goes to Ashlei again and I heal one damage. And now for my final attack! Ashlei, finish him!"

"Gordon intercepts. With his skill, he gains 5000 shield power." **[Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei (11000 Power + 5000 x 2) = 21000 Power on Blackjack of Light, Jinri (11000) + 10000 = 21000 Power]**

Lisa was surprised and said, "He...he blocked her attacks. This is his chance."

No, no. This can't be happening. "I'll...end my turn." I have to survive this turn. If I been defeated... Clara then turns back around to face Kura as he's glaring at her. I cannot let Master Kura down.

_**_Clara's Field  
>Hand:6<br>Front Row:Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei/Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei/Linking Jewel Knight, Tilda  
>Back Row:<strong><em>Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie<em>**/Jewel Knight, Primzy/Jewel Knight, Primzy  
>Damage:<strong>Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei (D), Jewel Knight, Hirumi (U), <strong>Linking Jewel Knight, Tilda (U), Linking Jewel Knight, Tilda (U)<strong>**_**_

_Alright, this is it. My plan is about to begin. _"I stand and draw. I call Twin Shine Swordsman, Marhaus **[Grade 3, Power 10000]**. I move Urien to the front and counterblast 1 to give him 1000 power." Okay, it's time to start. "I send Kuraudia to the soul. With it's skill, I can give 3000 power to any of my units. I give it to Jinri. Then, I call Margal and send it to the soul to give Jinri 5000 power. And I call Sharon and do the same skill again."

"He send Margal and Sharon to the soul for power boost?" Routen asked.

"What he's up too?" Lisa also asked.

"Now, Urien attacks Tilda."

"No guard. Tilda retires."

"Marhaus attacks with the boost from Starlight Unicorn. His skill activates. When he attacks a vanguard, he gains 2000 power."

"I guard with Glitmy!"** [Twin Shine Swordsman, Marhaus (10000 Power + 2000) + Starlight Unicorn (6000 Power) = 18000 Power on Leading Jewel Knight, Salome (11000 Power) + 10000 = 21000 Power]**

"This is it. Jinri, take the final attack! I activate her skill, Royal Flush!"

"So, here it comes."

"The skill activates if the total grades from each revealed cards hits 6 or more. Love, Friendship, Joy, Hope, Honest, and Happiness. Give me all your power to her. Let's go, ROYAL FLUSH! First card!"

**Ardent Jewel Knight, Polli [Grade 0]**

"A grade 0. A bad way to start." Lisa said.

"Second card!"

**Knight of Truth, Gordon [Grade 2]**

"Third card!"

**Uncompromising Knight, Ideale [Grade 2]**

_Shoot. 2 Grade 2's. Things will get worst._

"Fourth card!"

**Jewel Knight, Glitmy [Grade 0]**

"No! Another grade 0!" Routen yelled.

"Yes! A grade 0! For the last card, he should have a grade 1 or less." Lisa happily yelled.

"C'mon, please be a grade 1 or lower. Please be a grade 1 or lower." Marcius said as he's begin to pray to happen.

"Last card."

The final card turns very slowly. All the people are keeping an eye on it for a second. Then finally when the last card revealed, Clara's eyes widen in shocked. "A...a...a grade 3."

**White Dragon Knight, Pendragon [Grade 3] = Total Grade:7**

"So, the total grade is 7. It just went over which means it's a hit." Kura said as he grinned.

"HIT! Jinri gains 5000 power plus a critical! Shine bright with the spirit of light. Go, Jinri!"

_No, I can't let this happen!_ "Guard!" Clara used up her whole hand. "I won't let you win this! I won't let you!" **[Blackjack of Light, Jinri (11000 + 3000 + 5000 x 3) = 28000 Power on Leading Jewel Knight (11000 Power) + 20000 = 31000 Power]**

"Twin Drive." **Holy Disaster Dragon [No Trigger], Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (Heal)** "Power goes to Jinri. Now, Blackjack of Light. Finish this!" Jinri wield out her white sword and slash vertically to the Jewel Knight.

No. This can't be. "Damage Check!"

**Damage Check: Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult [No Trigger], Leading Jewel Knight, Salome [No Trigger]**

"I...I...I lost."

**_Shin The Shining's Field  
>Hand:2<br>Front Row:Twin Shine Swordsman, Marhaus/Blackjack of Light, Jinri/Regret Jewel Knight, Urien  
>Back Row:Starlight UnicornNone/None  
>Damage:<strong><strong>Regret Jewel Knight, Urien (D), <strong>Devoting Jewel Knight, Tabitha (D), <strong>Jewel Knight, Tabitha (D), Holy Disaster Dragon (D)<strong>******_**

The people went complete shocked. This is the first time that a member of the ABC lost which caused the other councilors in depressed, except Kura who is grinning. Clara kneeled down on her knees as she felt the pain of failure. "No, this...can't be! I...have...lost. Why?"

"I can't believe it. Shin won?" Routen said and later on he yelled, "HE WON!"

Shin's victory causes the whole people to scream happily and cheer loudly. It was the best moment in the Golden Eye history.

There's a lot of complaining for the ABC. "No, this can't be happening! The Arcana Blaze just got their first lost!" Anna yelled.

"Clara..." Marcius said as he was worried and sad about Clara.

Clara begins to cry and face to the ground. She whispers, "Master Kura, everyone, I'm sorry. I've failed."

Few seconds later, Routen and Lisa ran down to Shin as they're happy. "SHIN!" They yelled.

"You did it, man! You defeated the member of the Arcana Blaze Councilors!" Routen happily said.

"No one ever beat them. You're the first one who did it." Lisa added.

Shin then questioned, "I am?" He then watches the crowd as they all cheering for him.

"SHIN! SHIN! SHIN! SHIN!" Shin felled so happy about it.

While that happen, Clara looked at Shin with a frustrated face and yelled, "Alright! Enough with the celebration!" That's stops the crowd from cheering. "You're very lucky about this. Since you won, I'll let all of you three free!"

Lisa smiled and said to Shin, "Yes, we're free thanks to you Sh..." She's was about to say the last part but, Shin interrupts her as he screamed, "Hold it!" This got the attention from Clara and Lisa. He said to Clara, "I have one more thing to say. I would like to have a request. A request for another battle."

That shocks them. What is Shin's request is? Did he wanted to fight Clara again or fight another councilors?

* * *

><p>Featured Character:<p>

Name: Clara Delapierre

Age: 20

Gender: Female

Deck: Jewel Knights

Avatar: Leading Jewel Knight, Salome


	6. The Shadow Knight

_Last__ time on Cardfight Vanguard! ROYAL FLUSH!_

Shin asked a request to have another fight which shocked everyone including Lisa and Routen.

"Shin? What are you doing? You've already won and we're free." Lisa yelled.

Shin turned his head back to Lisa and replied, "I know, but I need one more thing for this." He then faces at Clara who is very frustrated. "That's right. I would like another battle but, a new member will do." He said.

"Another battle, huh? Well, we Arcana Blaze Councilors are the most powerful cardfighters in the academy. Lucky for you who beat me, I will like to see one of my members beat you in hell. Fine. I'll accept that request." Clara said as she gives a evil grin. "So, who you going to choose?"

Shin clear his throat and answered, "Marcius. Marcius Nyugen Cong."

Marcius who is inside eye's widen. "Wait. Me? You got to be kidding me." He laughs.

Suddenly, Clara began to laughed. "Alright, I'll send him here right now." She said._ This is going to be good._ She turned her head back at Marcius and yelled, "Marcius! Get your butt over here!"

Marcius stops laughing. "Eh? But wait, I..."

Varston walked towards him and placed his right hand on his shoulder. "Well, good luck with that." He laughs.

He sighed, "Fine." He stands up from the couch and walked outside. He went towards next to Clara and whispers, "Clara, are you even okay?"

"I'm fine. Just beat this fool out of his miserably." She quietly growled as she went inside with the other members.

Marcius faces Shin and yelled, "So, you called me to cardfight you eh? Very well." He pulled out his deck and faces it towards him. "You're going down. After watching your battle with my babe, I know all of your playstyle. Including your special weapon the Royal Flush or what-so." He then giggles.

"I mean it, Marcius! Stop calling me your babe!" Clara scream frustrated. The other member were trying to calm her down since she the first member of the ABC who got defeated.

Shin looked at Marcius and asked, "You play Shadow Paladin, right?"

"Yeah. Why do you asked?" Marcius said.

"Well, you see..." Shin removes the white card from the morpher and he turns back from his original form. "There is one more thing about me. Royal Paladin isn't the only deck I play."

"Wait, what does he mean?" Routen asked.

Lisa answered quietly, "Don't you remember? Shin has two decks. Royal Paladin and Shadow Paladin."

Shin take out his Shadow Paladin deck and faces toward Marcius. "So, I'm going to play Shadow Paladin also." Shin then smiled.

"Oh, great. Now, he got a Shadow Paladin deck too?" Anna yelled.

"Anna, calm down. This is very interesting." Kura said as he continue watching the scene.

Shin turns back to Lisa and Routen and said, "You guys need to get back." They both nodded and went far behind. Then, he takes out the black metal card and insert it to his morpher which the top lights up black. "When there's light, darkness will appeared. When there's hope, fear will rise. Sacrifice your soul and send them to the oblivion. Vanguard...HENSHIN!" He grabs the trigger and pulls it which lets a dark purple flame tornado surrounding him.

_Transforming Scene:_ A ring of dark purple flames surrounding Shin on the ground. After that, the ring went to him which makes him on fire. Shin screams in pain as he covers his face. Then, he spreads out his arms wide open and hang his head back as he shoots dark flame dragons out from his hands and mouth. The 3 dragons went dancing around the scene. The scene change to his legs as the fire disappeared and turns into greaves and cuisses. Next, it did the same thing to his upper body as it turns into a torso armor. Shin who has his head down low gives a creepy stare. The 2 dragons went through his arms as both of their bodies into gauntlets while the heads turn into shoulder guards. the last dragon went far behind as it strikes to the back of his head and turn it into a dragon helmet. Then, a onyx gemstone appeared and attached to his collar. The final scene is that he lift his right hand and punch through the ground as he pulls out a black longsword and swings around about 4 times. Shin then makes his finishing stance.

Later on, the flaming tornado fades away and reveals Shin wearing a black dragon armor.

"The black silent of darkness will filled the world with nothingness and despair. Death upon who oppose me and send them to the graves. I am...SHIN THE SHADOW!"

"Another one?" Routen yelled in confusion.

"Yes, but different. This is his Shadow Paladin form." Lisa answered.

Marcius looked at Shin's as he began to laugh really hard. "Wow, that is the stupid costume ever. Really dude. You cut out the cosplay already."

Shin gives an evil glare at him and said, "Hm. The only stupidest thing ever is you snowflakes." He then gives an evil smirk.

That cause Marcius to stop laughing and the people was surprised from what he said. "What did you just called me?" He aggressively yelled.

"Didn't you hear? I called you snowflake, you dumb bastard." Shin said as he crossed his arm.

Lisa's eyes widen from Shin's actions. "Damn. When he's in his Royal Paladin, he was very loyal and protective. But now for his Shadow Paladin, he's...more evil." She said.

From Shin's threatening words, Marcius became really mad as he crumble his teeth side to side. "Okay, you like to play that game huh. Alright, you ask for it." He yelled and placed his deck on the set.

Shin did the same thing. "Bring it."

The announcer raised both of his hand and yelled, "Alright. The battle between Marcius Nguyen Cong and Shin has accepted. Let the cardfight begin."

Both player hold their faced down card as they start, "Stand up! Vanguard!"

"Creeping Dark Goat!" **[Grade 0, Power 4000, Shield 10000]**

"Judgebau Revenger!" **[Grade 0, Power 5000, Shield 10000]** Marcius smirks about that Shin is going to play Shadow Paladin as him. "I'm gonna show you how a real Shadow Paladin master plays. Draw. Ride! Transient Revenger, Masquerade **[Grade 1, Power 7000, Shield 5000]**! Judgebau moves back. Turn end."

**_Marcius' Field  
>Hand:5<br>Front Row:None/Transient Revenger, Masquerade/None  
>Back Row:NoneJudgebau Revenger/None  
>Damage:None<em>**

Shin gives a sigh which gets Marcius attention. "You know. I feel like I really hate your pathetic attitude."

"What?" Marcius yelled.

"Draw and ride Black Sage, Charon **[Grade 1, Power 8000, Shield 5000]**. Goat moves back and I call Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod **[Grade 1, Power 7000, Shield 5000]**. Using her skill by resting her, I discard one card from my hand to grab another one." Shin discard Dark Mage, Badhabh Carr to the drop zone and draws. "With the boost from Creeping Dark Goat, Charon attacks."

"No guard."

"Drive Check." **Darkside Trumpeter (Stand)** "Stand Trigger. All effect goes to Arianrhod."

**Damage Check: Darkness Revenger, Rugos [No Trigger]**

"And now, Arianrhod attacks."

**Damage Check: Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom [No Trigger]**

"I'll end my turn."

**_Shin's Field  
>Hand:5<br>Front Row:None/Black Sage, Charon/Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod  
>Back Row:NoneCreeping Dark Goat/None  
>Damage:None<em>**

"I stand and draw. You're going to pay for calling my attitude pathetic."

"No offense but, your attitude is pathetic." Clara agreed.

"You too? Nevermind. I ride Nullity Revenger, Masquerade **[Grade 2, Power 9000, Shield 5000]**! I call Dark Cloak Revenger, Tartu **[Grade 2, Power 9000, Shield 5000]** and use her skill. Counterblast 2 and I search on my deck to superior call a Grade 1 or less unit to the same column as her. I call Freezing Revenger **[Grade 0, Power 5000, Shield 5000]**. I attack with Tartu gving the boost from Freezing."

"I don't guard."

**Damage Check: Origin Mage, Ildona [No Trigger]**

"With the boost from Judgebau, Masquerade attacks. Using his skill, he gains 3000 power." **[Nullity Revenger, Masquerade (9000 Power + 3000) + Judgebau Revenger (5000 Power) = 17000 Power on Black Sage, Charon (8000 Power)]**

"Nope. I don't guard that."

"Drive check." **Grim Revenger (Critical)** "Critical Trigger! All effect goes to Masquerade."

"Damage Check."

**Damage Check: Black-winged Swordbreaker [No Trigger], Abyss Freezer (Draw)**

"Draw Trigger. I draw."

"I end my turn."

**_Marcius' Field  
>Hand:5<br>Front Row:Dark Cloak Revenger, Tartu/Nullity Revenger, Masquerade/None  
>Back Row:Freezing RevengerJudgebau Revenger/None  
>Damage:Darkness Revenger, Rugos (D), Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom (D)<em>**

"Stand and draw. I ride Skull Witch, Nemain **[Grade 2, Power 3000, Shield 5000]** and use her skill, counterblast! I discard one card from my hand to draw two cards." Shin discarded Garurubau to the drop and draw 2 cards. "Then, Creeping Dark Goat's skill. Counterblast again and send it to the soul. I looked at the top 5 cards from my deck to search for a grade 3 or greater unit and add it to my hand." Shin gives a smirk as he picks up a card from the fourth. "Looks like I'll pick her." He reveals Jinri.

Marcius was surprised from that card. _That's the girl. I better keep on eye on her royal flush skill. I wonder what that guy's up too._

He put Jinri to his hand, place the rest of the cards back to the deck, and shuffle them. "I move Arianrhod back and then...call! Darkness Revenger, Rugos **[Grade 2, Power 10000, Shield 5000]**; Black Sage, Charon; and Demon World Castle, Fatalita **[Grade 2, Power 8000, Shield 5000]**! Rugos attacks!"

"I guard with Baal-berith!" **[Darkness Revenger, Rugos (10000 Power) on Nullity Revenger, Masquerade (9000 Power) + 5000 = 14000 Power]**

"Boost from Charon, Nemain attacks. Drive Check." **Cursed Lancer [No Trigger]**

**Damage Check: Jacbau Revenger [No Trigger]**

"Boost from Arianrhod, Fatalita attacks."

**Damage Check: Healing Revenger (Heal)**

"Heal Trigger. Power goes to Masquerade and I heal one damage."

"Hmph. That ends my turn."

**_Shin's Field  
>Hand:6<br>Front Row:Darkness Revenger, Rugos/Skull Witch, Nemain/Demon World Castle, Fatalita  
>Back Row:NoneBlack Sage, Charon/**_Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod_**  
>Damage:<strong>Origin Mage, Ildona (D), Black-winged Swordbreaker (U), Abyss Freezer (U)<strong>_**

"I stand and draw. Cast your despair to anyone who gets in your way. Ride! Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom **[Grade 3, Power 11000]**! I call Jacbau Revenger **[Grade 2, Power 8000, Shield 5000]** and attacks Fatalita. It skill activates. When Jacbau attacks, if I have a unit that has a Limit Break 4 skill, this guy gains 3000 power." **[Jacbau Revenger (8000 Power + 3000) = 11000 Power on Demon World Castle, Fatalita (8000 Power)]**

"Rugos intercept!" **[+ 5000 = 13000 Power]**

"With the boost from Judgebau, Mordred Phantom attack. With Phantom's skill, he gains 2000 when he attacks a vanguard." **[Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom (11000 Power + 2000) + Judgebau Revenger (5000 Power) = 18000 Power on Skull Witch, Nemain (3000 Power)]**

"No guard."

"Checking for a twin drive." **Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom [No Trigger], Eloquence Revenger, Glonn [No Trigger]** "Heh, no luck."

Damage Check: **Dark Mage, Badhabh Carr [No Trigger]**

"Judgebau's skill." Marcius flipped the card faced down and send Judgebau to the soul. "When Mordred Phantom attack hits, I call Eloquence Revenger, Glonn **[Grade 1, Power 4000, Shield 5000]** from my deck in rest. With the boost from Freezing, Tartu attacks."

"Guard!" Shin use 2 cards to guard. **[Dark Cloak Revenger, Tartu (9000 Power) + Frezzing Revenger (5000 Power) = 14000 Power on Skull Witch, Nemain (3000 Power) + 15000 = 18000 Power]**

"I end my turn."

**_Marcius' Field  
>Hand:5<br>Front Row:Dark Cloak Revenger, Tartu/Nullity Revenger, Mordred Phantom/Jacbau Revenger  
>Back Row:Freezing RevengerEloquence Revenger, Glonn/None  
>Damage:Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom (D), <strong>Jacbau Revenger (U), Healing Revenger (U)<strong>_**

"This might go interested. Stand and draw. Cast your curse spells to anyone who oppose us. I ride Origin Mage, Ildona [**Grade 3, Power 10000]**! I call Cursed Lancer **[Grade 2, Power 9000, Shield 5000]** and Gururubau **[Grade 1, Power 7000, Shield 5000]**. Lancer attacks with Gururubau's boost."

**Damage Check: Healing Revenger (Heal)**

"Heal trigger. Power goes Mordred and heal one damage."

"Hmm. In that case, Cursed Lancer's skill. If his attack hits a vanguard, I unflipped one card in my damage zone. Now with the boost from Charon, Ildona attacks. And due to his skill, when Ildona attacks a vanguard, he gains 3000 power. Obliterate, send these hopeless beings to the limits. LIMIT BREAK! Counterblast 2 and I reitired Lancer and Gururubau to pay the cost. When he attacks, I draw 2 cards and he gains an additional 3000." **[Origin Mage, Ildona (10000 Power + 3000 x 2) + Black Sage, Charon (8000 Power) = 24000 Power on Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom (16000 Power)]**

"Jacbau will guard plus Tartu and my other Jacbau intercepts." **[+ 15000 = 31000 Power]**

"Twin Drive, check!" **Badhabh Caar [No Trigger], Grim Reaper (Critical)** "Grim Reaper, all effect goes to Fatalita and attack."

**Damage Check: Revenger of Darkness, Mac Lir [No Trigger], Transient Revenger, Masquerade [No Trigger]**

"Turn end."

**_Shin's Field  
>Hand:6<br>Front Row:None/Origin Mage, Ildona/Demon World Castle, Fatalita  
>Back Row:NoneBlack Sage, Charon/**_Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod_**  
>Damage:<strong>Origin Mage, Ildona (D), Black-winged Swordbreaker (D), Abyss Freezer (U), Dark Mage, Badhabh Caar (U)<strong>_**

"Now it's my turn. Stand and draw! You better watch out pal because this will be my final turn." Marcius then gives an evil smirk. "Dragon from the dark realm. Cast your might of destruction. Cross Breakride! Revenger, Dragruler Phantom **[Grade 3, Power 11000]**! Breakride skill." He flipped one card from his damage zone faced down. "Dragruler Phantom. Then, I can superior call a Grade 2 or lower unit from my deck. I call Sharp Point Revenger, Shadow Lancer **[Grade 1, Power 7000, Shield 5000]** and he gains 5000 power. Next, I call Grim Revenger **[Grade 0, Power 5000, Shield 10000]**. Here comes the special event. LIMIT BREAK! Counterblast and I retire Grim and Freezing. Dragruler gains 10000 and you have to deal one damage."

"Getting a damage without attacking?" Lisa asked.

The Dragruler stab it's sword to the mage and the top card from Shin's deck flew and landed on the damage zone.

**Damage Check: Abyss Freezer (Draw)**

"Draw Trigger. Power goes to Ildona and draw."

"Even that trigger boost, it doesn't work with Dragruler Phantom. Plus, he gets 2000 when Mordred Phantom is in the soul. I call Rugos and Transient Revenger, Masquerade Attack."

"Charon, guard!" **[Darkness Revenger, Rugos (10000 Power) + Transient Revenger, Masquerade (7000 Power) = 18000 Power on Origin Mage, Ildona (15000 Power) + 5000 = 20000 Power]**

"And now boosted by Glonn, Draguler Phantom. Send him straight to hell. Glonn's skill. When he boosted a vanguard with Phantom in it, he gains 6000 power" **[Revenger, Draguler Phantom (11000 Power + 10000 x 2 + 2000) + Eloquence Revenger, Glonn (4000 Power + 6000) = 43000 Power on Origin Mage, Ildona (15000 Power)]** "What you gonna do, huh? Can you guard this massive beast?" Marcius laughs evily.

Shin didn't gives any reaction but then, gives a secret smirk. "Mac Lir!" He placed it to the guard zone and discard Ildona from his hand. "Perfect guard!" **[+ (Cannot be hit) = Cannot be hit]**

"Grrr! Twin drive!" **Revenger, Dragruler Phantom [No Trigger], Grim Revenger (Critical)** "Critical trigger! All effects goes to Jacbau and attacks with the boost from Shadow Lancer. This is the final attack!"

"Grim Reaper will guard and Fatalita intercepts. Fatalita's skill when it intercepts, the shield doubles." **[Jacbau Revenger (8000 Power + 5000 + 3000) + Sharp Point Revenger, Shadow Lance (7000 Power + 5000) = 28000 Power on Origin Mage, Ildona (15000 Power) + 20000 = 35000 Power]**

"Ugh. Turn end"

**_Marcius' Field  
>Hand:4<br>Front Row:Darkness Revenger, Rugos/Nullity Revenger, Mordred Phantom/Jacbau Revenger  
>Back Row:Transient Revenger, MasqueradeEloquence Revenger, Glonn/Sharp Point Revenger, Shadow Lancer  
>Damage:<strong>Jacbau Revenger (D), Healing Revenger (D), <strong>_****_Revenger of Darkness, Mac Lir (U), Transient Revenger, Masquerade (U)_**

"Stand and draw."

"You can do this, Shin!" Routen yelled.

"Hmph. I never though I had like this since I'm in this form. Better off, that really helps me to beat the heck out of you!"

"What?" Marcius screamed.

"Rise from the darkness. You're soul has filled with nothingness. Tear upon who obey you. I RIDE BLACKJACK OF SHADOW, JINRI **[Grade 3, Power 11000]**!"

"Damn, I knew he'd summoned that."

"Wow, this is Jinri's Shadow Paladin form." Lisa surprisely said.

"I think I'm in love." Routen said as he drooled from Jinri's beauty. But then, Lisa gives an evil glare which makes Routen stops. "Hey, I was just kidding."

"I call Badhabh Caar **[Grade 3, Power 9000]** and with his skill, I revealed the top card from my deck. If it's a Shadow Paladin, I can superior call it." Shin reveals Darkness Maiden, Macha. "A Shadow Paladin which means I can call it. Macha [**Grade 2, Power 8000, Shield 5000]**. Counterblast, superior call Swordbreaker** [Grade 1, Power 6000, Shield 5000]** and use her skill." Shin moves one card out from the soul, put it on the drop zone and draws a card. "Time for my battle phrase. Boost by Swordbreaker, Macha attacks."

**Damage: Sacrilege Revenger, Baal-berith [No Trigger]**

"Now with the boost from Charon, Jinri attacks."

_I can't let him win._ "Guard!" Marcius used 2 cards to guard. **[Blackjack of Shadow, Jinri (11000 Power) + Black Sage, Charon (8000 Power) = 19000 Power on Revenger, Dragruler Phantom (13000 Power) + 15000 = 28000 Power]**

**"Twin Drive, check." Origin Mage, Ildona [No Trigger]; Skull Witch, Nemain [No Trigger]**

"Ha! You got no luck this time."

"Think again."

"Huh?"

"Hatred, Greed, Sadness, Fear, use them to regain your soul. Send them to piece. Jinri, ROYAL FLUSH!" The top 5 cards flew over from Shin's deck and landed in mid-air faced down. "The skill will activate if the total hits 7 or more. Go! ROYAL FLUSH!"

**Darkness Revenger, Rugos [Grade 2], Origin Mage, Ildona [Grade 3], Darkside Trumpeter [Grade 0], Abyss Healer [Grade 0], Demon World Castle, Fatalita [Grade 2] = Total Grade: 7**

"Hit!" The cards flew back to Shin's deck and it automatically shuffles itself. "I retire Tartu and Swordbreaker." The dark flames burn the two rested cards and make them appeared in the drop zone. "From my deck, I'll superior call a Grade 2 or higher unit from my deck. Now rise Darkness Revenger, Rugos and he gains 10000 power."

_10000 power? I can't even guard that._ Marcius was struggling from Jinri's effect.

"And now for moment you've waited for. Rugos, take him to hell."

_Damn it._ "No guard." _If I drew a heal trigger, this is my lucky chance._ Jinri's lowers her sword down as she upper slash the dragruler. "Drive...check."

Damage Check: Revenger, Dragruler Phantom [No Trigger]

Marcius doesn't do anything, but to smile at Shin and revealed the card he drive check to him. "Looks like I lost."

**_Shin's Field  
>Hand:6<br>Front Row:None/Origin Mage, Ildona/Demon World Castle, Fatalita  
>Back Row:NoneBlack Sage, Charon/**_Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod_**  
>Damage:<strong>Origin Mage, Ildona (D), Black-winged Swordbreaker (D), Abyss Freezer (D), Dark Mage, Badhabh Caar (D), Abyss Freezer (U)<strong>_**

The crowd began to cheer again as Shin defeated the second member of the Arcana Blaze Councilors.

Routen and Lisa are very happy about it. "Yes. Shin beat Marcius. That's the 2nd member that got lost." Routen happily said. The two runs towards Shin.

While that's happen, Shin remove the black metal card out of the morpher as he turns back to his normal form. He turned around and saw the two running in front of him.

Lisa smiled and said, "Shin, i cannot believe it. You beat another member of the Arcana Blaze. But, why did you want another battle in the first place?"

"Because when I first saw them where you introduce us the Cardfight Hologram Base, I notice what deck they're using and I got the same thing as two of them. I waiting for a fight of those two." Shin answered.

"I see." Routen suprised.

After that, the card on the Vanguard circle flew up right on top of them and turned back to Jinri. She flows down slowly to the ground between them and gives an adorable smile with an extra cute giggle.

"Jinri, is that really you?" Lisa asked checking if she's the Jinri she knows.

"Yes I am, Lisa. It doesn't look like you've seen a ghost or something." Jinri laughs.

Routen came out behind Lisa and happily said, "Wow, Jinri. You were amazing. But not just yet, you're so completely hot!" Lisa's eyes widen as she hits his head.

"What?" Jinri asked.

"Um, nothing. What I'm saying is that you're awesome." Routen laugh as he was scared from Lisa.

Back to Marcius, he went to his group and gives a huge smile. "Well, sorry that I lost everyone." He apologize.

Then, Clara came up to him and grabbed his collar high. "You bastard! You just lost by a normal student!" She yelled.

"Normal? I don't he's normal." Varston said.

"Shut up! You're not in this conversation, Varston." Clara yelled again.

"Woah, there. Try to calm down." Marcius said.

Convard walked up to Kura and whispered, "Kura-dono, what are you going to do now? The two just lost cause of Shin."

Kura thinks about it and then later he replied, "I might going to send him and his little sister an invite. It's going to be tomorrow." Kura then walks away as Clara and Marcius continue having a bad conversation.

* * *

><p>Featured Character:<p>

Name: Marcius Nguyen Cong

Age: 20

Gender: Male

Deck: Revengers

Avatar: Revenger, Dragruler Phantom


	7. Revealing the Truth

Since the battle from Clara and Marcius, things went back to Shin and Jinri's school day. Today, they're both walking on the hall to their 1st period class. Unfortunately, thing went pretty bad. Everyone was surrounding them asking about what happen on the battle.

All the boys went:

"You two are awesome!"

"Jinri, please love me!"

"Teach me about the Royal Flush!"

All the girls went:

"Jinri, I'm so jealous of you!"

"Shin!"

"How did you turn into a card?"

While that continues, Shin was protecting Jinri from getting hurt. He keep shoving lightly to them in order to move away. Until the both reach the door, they quickly get inside and close the door hearing the noises from the other side. The two both turned around when they saw their classmates including Lisa and Ms. Yamata staring at them. And it was almost 5 minutes til class starts.

"Well, look who arrives from a bunch of ants." Ms. Yamata joked. She placed both of her fist on her hips and asked, "Got a rough day?"

Shin nodded in response breathing in and out from those kids.

"You two need to be in your seats. Don't worry. Let me take care of those kids." Ms. Yamata said.

Shin and Jinri walk straight to their seats. Passing through other students, they can hear them whispering about them. Until they reach their seats, they sat down and stay silent.

Lisa who is right next to them watches the two stay quiet to avoid any cause. Seconds later, Jinri went to her and whispered. "Lisa, what just happened right now? Everyone is going crazy to us."

"That's because what happen on the battle yesterday." Lisa answered. "You just turn into a vanguard card and Shin just transform himself into a...I don't know, a kamen rider look-a-like or something?"

Shin can hear the quiet conversation. So he joined in and whispers, "Yeah, this is even worst than boys flirting with her." The girls nodded in an agreement, even Jinri could agree.

"I mean, I can't believe you guys did on the battle. It's like you two are aliens. How did you guys had those powers?" Lisa seriously asked.

"Well, you see..." Jinri was about to say something but, Shin stops by placing his hand on her shoulder causing her to turned her head facing him.

Shin faces Lisa and said, "Lisa, we don't want to tell you about it. It's very secret for us."

"C'mon, can you at least tell me why?"

"No."

"Please."

"No, Lisa. We don't that happen to us. If we tell you the truth, you won't like us anymore." Shin aggressively said as he's being serious about it.

"Shin, please. I'm your friend. You two save me from my sister and very happy about it. But, please tell me about your powers. I promise, I won't tell anyone." Lisa sadly said.

Shin and Jinri looked at each other if they don't know they could tell the truth. Shin doesn't want to reveal about themselves, but Lisa is their friend and they saved her from her grumpy sister, Anna.

Shin sighed as he decide to tell Lisa. "Okay, I tell you later. Meet me at my dorm room. It's better if no one around."

"Okay." Lisa said and nodded. "Is it okay if we could bring Routen along?"

"Yeah, we can bring Routen along." Jinri agreed.

Shin agreed also. The class bell rang as the three stop what they're doing and faced forward.

For past hours until the time of after school, the three were at Shin's dorm room. Routen was also in there so, he can learn the truth.

"So, you two going to tell us about your crazy powers?" Routen asked.

"Yes, just only two of you guys cause you two are the only ones we could trust." Shin said.

Shin and Jinri were standing up while Lisa sits on his bed and Routen sits on the chair.

"So, are you going to start about it?" Lisa asked.

Jinri took a deep breathe and answered, "Yes, we're about to start now."

"Okay. Now, tell us what is the secret from you two?" Lisa asked.

Shin coughs to clear his throat and began to speak. "We have 4 things to tell you about it."

"Sure, so what's the 1st thing?" Routen asked.

"The 1st thing is this." Shin showed them his morpher. "This is a morpher called, Royal Flush. It was created by my father, Tokoyaku Kanji."

Lisa's eyes widen, "Wait, Tokoyaku Kanji? The master scientist of a dangerous gang? You mean that guy is your father?"

"Woah, what's going on?" Routen asked in confusion.

"Haven't you heard? Tokoyaku Kanji is the most dangerous scientist in Japan. He known as a criminal around the world. I remember hearing the news back then that died from a gang war. Although the news is half knowned by the world, it was shocking." Lisa yelled.

"Exactly." Shin said felt little sad from his dad's death.

"So when he died on that day, how did you get the morpher?" Routen asked.

"You see, I got this after one day before my father's funeral. I was 14 years old. I was in my house with my mom before..."

*Flashback*

5 years ago, on the day before Tokoyaku Kanji's funeral.

Shin woke up from his bed. He felt so depressed and lonely since his father died. He went to the living room to watch some TV. After he enters the living room, he saw her mom, Kim Myung-Ri sitting down on the chair as she was crying.

Shin felt sad watching her cry as he walks towards her and asked in comfort, "Mom, are you okay?"

Kim saw her son as she wipes her tears quickly. "Yes, I'm fine." She cried.

"Still thinking about dad?" He asked.

"Yes, Shin. It was too hard thinking about your father's death. How come this happen? Your father was a deadly scientist of a gang. I can't even take this!" She cried placing her hands to cover her eyes and began to cry again.

Shin was so sad about this. His father was a criminal but, he's very special to the family. Suddenly, he move his eyes down as he saw a box on Kim's lap.

Shin pointed the box and asked, "Mom, what's that box?"

Kim stopped crying as she faced down seeing the box on her lap. She knows what she's gonna do. She faces Shin and said, "Shin, this box is from your father." That cause Shin's eyes widen. "One of his workers told me that it was a gift for you and it's very special."

Kim handed the box to Shin as he grabbed it and began to open. It reveals the morpher. He pull it out and analyze the morpher. He's kinda confused in the beginning. Then after finishing it, he saw a letter in the box. He pulled it out and unfold it. He began to read.

_Dear Shin,_

_As may I know you love Cardfight Vanguard, I created this morpher. It's called, The Royal Flush. You see, there are people who played Cardfight for violence, greed, and fear. I don't want that to happen to you. So, I decided to create this and this is why because your very special to me. Use it very properly._

_Love, Your amazing dad!_

_P.S. If you need help on it, asked me or one of my members._

That makes Shin cry hard reading the last part. Kim saw him as she gives a hug for comfort and cry along. The two keep crying thinking about Kanji.

Shin shuts his eyes hard and think about his dad. _Dad, thank you. I wish you were here to tell that...I always love you._

*End of Flashback*

Lisa was sobbing from his past. "Oh my, that's so sad of you." She cried.

"So, what happens next? Did you use it?" Routen asked sadly.

Shin answered, "Well, few times. I asked one of his workers how to use it. At first when I become like Shin the Shining and Shin the Shadow, I'm kinda feel embarrassed. But later on, I got ton of wins and less loses."

Jinri, who's right next to Shin, trying to hold back her tears from Shin's sad story about his father died. Even though, she does remember him.

"Okay, then." Lisa said wiping her tears off. "Since that 1st thing over, how about the 2nd thing of your secrets."

"Oh, well...The 2nd thing is about Jinri." He said as he walked to Jinri and holds her shoulders. He knows that she was scared about this. Shin sighed and began to speak the truth, "Remember yesterday when she turned into a card?" The other two nodded. "Well, you see why is...Jinri...is not a human."

Routen's eyes widen, so Lisa's also. "Wait, what do you mean she's not human?" He asked.

"Jinri is not a human. She is a lifeform. She's also was created by my dad." Shin said seriously.

That shocks two of their friends.

"Wait! A lifeform!?" Lisa screamed.

"So...are you an alien, a cyborg, anything?" Routen asked which he was completely shocked that Jinri's a lifeform.

Jinri's eyebrow raised from Routen questions. "No, I'm not one of them. I'm a lifeform of a Vanguard unit." She answered.

"H..ho..how did Shin's dad...create you?" Lisa said as she was scared.

Jinri knows Lisa's reaction as she felt really down. "Well, I'm also a gift from his father along with the Royal Flush. His workers has been creating me, so I can defend Shin. But one day when a gang war started..."

*Flashback*

5 years later, on the day of the gang war, inside of the lab which is half destroyed.

Jinri, who's out of her water tank, woke up and saw 3 of the scientists in front of her. "Uh, what happened?" She asked.

"Guys, she's waking up." One of the scientists yelled.

Jinri looked around as she witness the lab which is half destroyed. "Eh? What happened to the lab?" Then, she faces down as she's in a white dress. "And why I'm in a white dress?"

One of the scientists said, "Jinri, you need to get out of here. There's a war coming outside."

That caused Jinri's eyes widen. "A...a war?"

"Yes. We need you to escape right now. The other gang is about to breach in later." One of the scientists said in fear.

"Eh?" Jinri whimpers as she became frightened. She was struggling to look for someone, but the scientists stops her. "Where's master Kanji? Where is he?" She yelled.

One of the scientists holds her and said, "Look, calm down."

"Where is master Kanji? What happened to him?" Jinri cried.

The scientists' emotion change to depressed from hearing that name. They're too scared to tell her about him. One of them has choice but tells her, "Jinri...Doctor Kanji...is dead.

Jinri's went completely shocked and scared in the same time, "De...dead?" She quietly said in fear.

"Doctor Kanji was playing poker with another gang but later on, he got some trouble causing this war to start. After that, he was shot in the heart." One of the scientists said letting out a tear.

"He told us that we need to let you escape before the gang captures you. They know about you as a weapon." One of them added.

"And he want us to tell you that you need to find this boy. His named is Tokoyaku Myung-Sun. He's also Doctor Kanji's son." Another added. He pulled out pictures from his pocket and gives them to her. "These are the picture of him. It'll be easy to track him down."

Jinri grabbed those pictures and she looked at them. Picture by picture, she now got confused. "Wait? How should I suppose to find him?"

"Well, you..." One of the scientists was about to say something until they all heard voices coming from the other sided.

"OPEN THIS UP, YOU BASTARDS!"

"WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

"GIVE US THE GIRL!"

"What was that?" Jinri asked in total fear.

One of the scientists screamed in fear, "Haaa. It's them! We're going to die."

"Jinri, you have to get out of here and find Shin. It's very important to him. Now go before it's too late!" The scientist yelled.

"But..."

"I said GO!" She yelled highly enough.

Jinri has now choice, but to escape out of the lab. Little bit of tears was letting out of her eyes as she was in pain of this experience. Minutes later, the enemy gang breach out in the lab and captured the scientists."

*End of Flashback*

"Oh my." Lisa said in suprised.

"So, what happens next when you escaped from there?" Routen asked.

"After I got escaped, I started to live in the streets. There's no place to live or to be safe at. For the past days, I was almost treated horribly by strangers. Then, I met Shin's mom."

*Flashback*

A year later after Jinri escaped from the war, outside next to the building.

"Please, stop. Leave me alone."

Jinri was surronded by 5 people who are bullying her by kicking and cursing her. She was hurt so badly and no can stop them.

"Haha, look at her. She's trash."

"What's wrong? Crying for your mommy?"

"You don't belong to this world."

"Let's hit her more!"

They all agreed as they kick her hard. Suddenly, a woman screamed causing the bullies' attention. They turn around and saw Kim who is holding her grocery bags.

"Hey, you kids. Get off of her or I'll called the people!" Kim yelled.

"Shoot. Run."

The five got scared as they ran away leaving Jinri in pain. Kim then watches her as she felt so hurt seeing her in the ground with no one help her. She walks up to her and said, "Hey, are you okay?"

Jinri, who is crying, looked up to her and nodded. "Yes, thank you for saving me." She cried.

Kim holds her and pulls her up. "You're welcome." She said. She then saw some bruises all over her bodies which makes Kim placed her hand on her mouth in shocked. "Oh my god! You're very hurt! You've got a lot of bruises! I'm taking you to the hospital."

Jinri then gives a sweet little smile. "Okay, thank you for helping Ms.."

"Kim, Call me Ms. Kim." Kim finished Jinri sentence.

The two began to walked straight to the hospital as Kim holding Jinri for balance.

*End of Flashback*

"After I patch all up with bandages, I went to a restaurant with her. She was very nice to me. Before she leaves, I've asked her if she knows Shin as I pulled out a picture to show. I sense her reaction in shocked as she told me that it's her son. I told her about my relationship with Kanji but, I tell her that I was secretly adopted by him. That cause her to get really frustrated at him. And, I also tell her about what happen at the war. She understand me as she decided to come with me to meet Shin. And that's what happened." Jinri said.

Routen got really confused. He started pointed at Jinri, then at Shin like about 4 times. He asked, "So, wait. Since you met his mom on the streets and tell her that his dad adopted you which is a lie, then that means..." Routen was about to think what he's going to but then, he realized what he meant.

"Yeah, that's went to our 3rd thing of our secret." Shin said as he puts one of his hand on Jinri. "Jinri is adopted."

"So, that's why she told us that she was created by her dad. I mean, I realized that you got adopted." Lisa said.

"Shin, what do you react when you heard about Jinri is your adopted sister?" Routen asked.

"It's kinda weird to me but..."

*Flashback*

Kim walked inside of her home with Jinri. "Shin sweetie, I'm home!" Kim yelled.

Shin runs downstairs and hugged his mother. "Hi, mom. Have you got the groceries?" He asked.

Kim nodded, "Yes, they're right there." She pointed the bags laying next to the wall.

Shin was about to grabbed then until, he turned his head and saw Jinri who's half-covered in bandages. His expression went confused as he asked his mom, "Mom, who is she?"

Kim, who's about to pick up the grocery bags, stops as she turned her head facing Jinri. She forgot to greet Jinri with him. She then said, "Oh, I almost forgot. Jinri, this is Shin. My son. Shin, this is Jinri. You're...dad adopted her."

"Adopted." Shin said quietly in shocked. So, that means Jinri is Shin's new sister?

Jinri was staring at Shin for a 30 second as she felt so happy that she finally met him. It took her a year or less to find him. "Um, hi." She greeted him in a cute way as she moves her hand to Shin trying to give him a handshake.

Shin got confused as he's smiled weirdly and shakes her hand. "Hi?" He said weirdly. He then quickly went up to his mom and seriously asked, "Mom, what do you mean dad adopted her!?"

Kim was afraid that he would react to it. "You see Shin, it's a very long story about it. Your dad..."

*End of Flashbacks.*

"My mom told us every part about Jinri's past. After listening the whole thing, I felt like that I would not accept her as my new sister. But the past fews years later when my mom decided to adopt her, both of our relationship together went pretty amazing. We both played Cardfight together and making our brother and sister bond stronger. So, that's why I accepted her as my sister." Shin finished the whole thing.

"Damn, Shin. I think you got a luckiest sister ever." Routen giggled.

"Hehe. Thanks." Shin said as he rubbed back of his head.

"But, how do you know Jinri was a lifeform?" Lisa asked.

"When I was at my room few days ago, I was talking to myself. I talk about that if Shin noticed me as a lifeform and the war that his dad entered, he's going to be upset at me. But then I felt someone's watching me behind the door and it was Shin. Shin listens the whole thing what I talked about." Jinri said.

"But in the end, I forgive her and keep that promise." Shin added giving a smile to Jinri. Jinri smiled back.

"So since those 3 are finished, we're up to the last part of their secrets." Lisa exclaimed.

"Oh yeah. So, what's the last part of your secret?" Routen asked as he grabbed 2 cups of juice.

Shin and Jinri looked at each other in fear that this part is the most embarrassing and hurtful of all. "You see, this one is not about the powers we got." Jinri said.

"Is not?" Routen asked giving the juice to Lisa.

"Is not." Jinri answered.

"This part is about two of us. Remember that the boys are flirting to Jinri and I always got upset from them for doing that?" Shin asked which both Lisa and Routen nodded. "Well, the thing is..." Shin then holds Jinri's hand as she got the attention from him feeling that this will cause like a riot soon. While Lisa and Routen take a sip of their juice, Shin let out of his breathe and yells it out, "Me...and...Jinri...are couples!"

That's surprised his two friends as they spit out their juices from hearing that. It almost went to Shin's and Jinri's clothes a little bit. Routen started to freak out while Lisa yelled at them, "WHAT! YOU'RE TELLING US THAT YOU BOTH ARE IN LOVE EACH OTHER!?" Lisa was in total shock hearing this.

"Yes. We were thinking about telling this to you two. But, we felt like this might shocked you a lot." Jinri cried.

"NOW, I'M REALLY SHOCKED ALREADY!" Lisa yelled. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY GUYS OUT THERE IN THE ACADEMY WHO'S FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU LIKE YOUR GODDESS!? IF THEY FOUND OUT THAT YOU'RE DATING YOUR OWN BROTHER, THEIR HEARTS WILL EXPLODE TO DEATH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOLD US THAT AND IT'S SO WRONG!"

They all looked at Lisa continuing screaming about it for a minute until Routen began to calm her down. "Easy there, Lisa. Just stop screaming and take few deep breathes." Routen said. Lisa hen stop freaking out and take few deep breathes before she relaxes. Routen then faced at Shin and asked, "So, you two are like boyfriend and girlfriends?" The couples nodded. "Since when did that all started?"

"2 years after we first met." Shin said.

*Flashback*

2 years later before Jinri joins the family, Backyard of Shin and Jinri's house.

"I-I-I love you, Shin."

Shin and Jinri are outside of the house. Jinri has finally told him that she's in love with so much for the past 2 years. Jinri is now felt shaking a little.

Shin, who's expression is shocked, can't believe that Jinri, his own sister, said that to him. "Wha-what do you mean?" He asked.

"What I mean is that I love you more than a brother. We been together for 2 years. When I first met you that I'm adopted, I felt really shy towards you and you felt confused towards me about me being adopted. You've been treating me with so much care. You loved me so much that you'll always protecting me. It feels like my hearts just got shot by a cupid's arrow. Shin, I know that I'm your sister. But, I love you so much. I wanted to be you forever." Jinri cried as she let out a single tear from her eyes.

Shin doesn't know what to say. He really don't want to do this. She's his sister. Sibling love is very wrong but, he doesn't want to hurt her cause his relationship with her is so strong that it's like a metal pipe connect together. "Jinri...I really love you...as a brother. It's very sweet of you to tell me that. But, this is wrong. Brother dating his sister is against a law." Shin seriously said.

"I know that, Shin." Jinri cried grabbing his clothes and making him face her. "But, it doesn't matter. I love you forever in my heart. Please, let me be more than a brother. Please."

Shin was so afraid to answer it. Can he accept her as his lover or not? These two paths gives Shin a hard time to decide. After few seconds, his expression went blank and closed his eyes which Jinri thinks that the answer of a 'no'. Jinri felt so sad as she lowered her slowly and said, "I see. You don't want to be my love. I understand, Shin. I think it's wrong for a sister dating her own brother." It looks like she's about to cry. "Excuse me, please." She turned around away from him and was about to run away. But surprisely, Shin grabbed her arm, pulled her quickly making her turn around facing him, and kissed him so quick.

Jinri was so surprised, her eyes widen. She can't believe what he did. Shin, her brother in love, is kissing her lips to lips. It's not desire or lust, but passion and care. Jinri then closes her eyes as she kissed him back. The background was replaced by a night sky filling with fireworks all over. Then, it fades away back to the backyard as Shin then stops kissing her.

Both of them were staring at each other for 10 seconds. "Shin." She whispered.

"You think that I won't accept that?" Shin grinned. "Jinri. When I first met you, I was complete surprise. You're so beautiful like a goddess. But sadly, you became my sister. That's not going to happen. Even you're my sister, there is no law of love that can stop us."

Jinri's eyes widen and asked, "So...t-this means...we're couples now?"

Shin nodded, "Yes, Jinri. We're couples now."

Jinri smiled in happiness as she kissed Shin in the lips against. Having this moment was what Jinri's been waiting for. After few seconds, she stops kissing him and happily said, "I love you, Shin."

"I love you too, Jinri." Shin replied.

*End of Flashbacks*

When both of them finished their love story, this made Routen cry. "Wow, that's a beautiful love story you two have." He cried wiping his tears off.

Lisa, who's legs crossed, didn't react as she still shocked about the two siblings are couples. "Actually is not. I can't believe it, Jinri. You made your brother fall in love with you? Really." She yelled.

"Lisa, please don't be mad." Shin cried.

"I'm not. I'm just shocked right now. Even we are friends, I don't want to see you two snuggle up each other. It's wrong when a brother and sister fell in love each other." Lisa exclaimed.

After few minutes talking about Shin's and Jinri's love story, they all went to the end. "So, you two promise not to tell anyone about this okay?" Shin asked.

"Got it." Routen said giving a single thumbs up.

"But, there is one more question to it." Lisa said thinking that there's something missing in their secrets.

"Uh, what is then?" Jinri asked.

"How did Shin got the powers of the clans? You know; mastering them, personality change, and the costume thing." Lisa said.

Shin and Jinri looked at each other eyes widen. It looks like they know about this, but they feel like they don't want to say cause they think it was a fake or the two is crazy.

"I'm sorry, Lisa. We can't answered that." Jinri said.

"Why not?" Lisa asked.

"You see, we..." Shin didn't finished his sentence when a knock appeared. Jinri walked towards the door and opens it. There was a girl with a dark brown hair in front of her.

"Hey, Michelle. What are you doing here?" Jinri asked happily.

"Um, I wanted you to give this mail to you. It was something important." Michelle said giving the mail to her.

Jinri grabbed the mail and said thanks to Michelle as she left off. Jinri closed the door and show the mail to them. "Guys, we got ourselves a mail." Jinri said.

"A mail? Who's that from?" Routen asked.

"Well, it looks like it comes from..." Jinri turns the mail to read the writing who sent the mail to her from the back. After reading it from the short time, Jinri's eyes widen as she became so frightened. "...Kura Haiten."

"Eh?" Routen yelled in surprised. "Kura Haiten? The leader of the Arcana Blaze Councilors?"

"It must be what happen yesterday that you beaten two of their members." Lisa exclaimed.

Shin walks up to his sister and said, "Jinri, let me see that letter." Jinri gives the letter to him as he opens the letter and began to read.

_To Shin Myung-Sun,_

_I watched your match against two of my best players yesterday. I was pretty amazed what I saw what happen in the beginning. You transformed into a knight look-a-like and you sister transformed into a card. That was pretty intense. That's reason why I send you this letter. I wanted you and your sister to have meeting with me and my members today. Take your time but, it's only today. No tomorrow, no next week, no next time. Just...today. We'll be seeing you in this meeting later._

_From the leader of Arcana Blaze Councilors, Kura Haiten._

_P.S.: Bring your decks for important reasons._

Shin closed the letter and thinks that if he can go or not.

"So, are you going to meet him?" Routen asked as he's scared.

Then, Shin finally got the answer. "Yes, I'm going to meet him." He answered.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, Kura Haiten is the son of the owner of the academy. He's the strongest cardfighter in the world. I doubt nobody will defeat him." Lisa exclaimed.

"Nobody except me. Cause, I'm going to defeat him if he wants to battle with me." Shin replied. "Two of you can stay here if you want. Jinri, let's get going."

"Wait. So, that means we're going to meet the ABC's?" Jinri asked.

"Yes, Jinri. We're going to meet them." Shin said as he walked up to his desk and grabbed 2 of his decks. He was one to went out and then Jinri came second. Lisa and Routen look at each other worried that what's gonna happen next.


End file.
